


Beyond Boundaries of Dreams

by Crystal_Grace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Completed, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dreams Connecting Worlds, Every Chapter Is Smut, Every Chapter is a Dream, F/M, Feelings, Food Sex, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Happy Ending, Meeting in dreams, Not Beta Read, Not a MGiT, Not a Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Trespasser, Present Tense, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas Being Solas, Solas Smut, Solas is Fen'Harel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/pseuds/Crystal_Grace
Summary: What if a dream turned out to be real?In what a Dragon Age fan thought was a normal dream she finds out Solas is actually a real person, in the most awkward way possible. The story shows how their relationship develops as they keep meeting in her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 13.04.2018 So.. if you checked this before you know it was supposed to be a one-shot, but as I kept getting more and more ideas for this scenario I decided to change this to a work in progress. I'll write as stuff comes to me and whenever I'm not working on the other fics. Punishment is my focus and I got no idea when I'll be updating this one. I'm still working on the next chapter here but since I found typos and wrong words and I was going to fix it I decided to let you know already that I'm changing this.  
> Thank you very much everyone who gave me kudos <3 It makes me happy you thought I deserved it <3 <3 <3
> 
> This is completely unrelated to Punishment, I chose to use Grace for lack of another character, I didn't want to go through the trouble of creating someone else just for this(Edit 13.04.2018 I could change that now but I don't think it's really needed, Grace you stay.). In case you want some additional info on her: in this "world" she isn't haunted by anxiety and depression, she works, lives by herself and is more confident.  
> 

 

 

 

I'm feeling really tired after another long day. Dizziness and headache forcing me to lay down. I wish I could play for some more hours, but my body won't let me. I close the game, and turn off the computer, just in case there is a blackout overnight. Better to be safe than sorry. My bed embraces me as soon as I lay down and I lazily pick up the cell phone on the tiny table beside me so I can check the alarm. The image of the most beautiful man I've ever seen greets me as I unlock the screen and I see the alarm is set, time to sleep then. With a last glance at the elf with the tiniest smile looking at me I sigh and place it back on the table. If only you were real, Solas. I close my eyes and hope that I'll fall asleep in less than five minutes instead of rolling around for hours and getting only one hour nap before I have to get up for work. Insomnia is a bitch.

I don't know how long it takes me to fall asleep, but I already like this dream. I'm in a high apartment overlooking a bay, probably above the twentieth floor, it's night and the sky is clear, showing many stars and the full moon shining down on the sea's surface. The place around me is also very beautiful. It's curious to be back here; I dreamt of this place when I was a teenager, and I never went anywhere that could explain why I would dream of here. Maybe it's just a wish that is burned in my subconscious. I'm wearing a thin dress, and the cold night air coming from the open glass door makes me shiver. I look around and find a coat on the armrest of a beautiful couch. Covering my back and arms with it, without actually wearing it, I feel the softness of the material. There is soft music playing and it makes the atmosphere even more charming.

Walking to the veranda I realize I'm barefoot, but the cold floor doesn't bother me. The buildings around are either just as big as the one I'm in or don't even compare, being so short. The cars following their way down on the street are so tiny that at this time of the night the only thing I can actually see are their lights, trails passing fast. I look at the stars high above, amazed that the universe can be so large, and hope that at some moment I could find someone to love me. Would be nice if that someone was like Solas. I snicker. It's weird to hope that the person to love me be a man who's done so many wrongs. But in the end what attracts me in him is his mind, and his heart. Aside from the things he's done, he cares about others and longs for knowledge and love just as much as I do. Sometimes I wonder if he's just the male version of me and that's why I love him so much.

Love. It's funny that I would love someone who doesn't even exist. But that is how I feel, even in this place. I realize I'm dreaming. Well, might as well enjoy the place. It's not the first time this happens, to realize I'm dreaming and take control of it. Sometimes the dream tries to fight me back, but it's my dream, so I always win. I smirk at the thought. The time I dreamt about this apartment I was a designer delivering a project to my superior at his house, which was this place. Turns out the man was a vampire and he seduced me. It's just me this time, though, and I guess I could summon a companion. I concentrate on the face of my beloved elf, his pointed ears, his intense eyes, his delightful lips, his amazing body and beautiful hands. Solas. My chest feels warm at the thought, and after a couple of seconds the wooden door leading outside opens.

I see him coming in; his clothes are simple but aren't the apostate clothes he wears in the game. Their material is light and thin, moving elegantly as he walks towards me, stopping just five steps from me. He tilts his head slightly and observes me with piercing eyes. I take a deep breath and smile. This might just be a great dream.

"Who are you?" He asks, voice soft and yet powerful, capable of melting me right there.

"I'm Grace." I say with a smile. "But this is not how this should go.. come here." I take a few steps forward and grab his hand, pulling him forward to walk with me towards the couch. He doesn't resist. With a thought there is cake on the center table; a delicious meringue and strawberry cake. He looks curiously from the cake to me, then frowns. I cut the cake with the tools my mind summons for me and offer him. He raises an eyebrow and does nothing else. I pick one of the whole strawberries and take a bite, trying my best to be tempting at it. He still has a frown, and I lick my fingers to clean them of the meringue. He sighs.

"You are no demon, yet I do not sense you as a person either." He finally says. I laugh and pick up a fork, taking a bite of the cake afterwards. It's indeed delicious. I offer some to him and he finally accepts, his eyes go wide and he hums. I guess he likes it too.

"I guess you would say that." There's just so much I can control in my own dream anyway. Let's play along. I'll have my way in the end anyway. "But I'm a person." I run my finger over my slice, collecting the meringue and then I suck my finger. Yummy.

"You called me here, why?" He asks as he takes a portion for himself, then starts eating with the other fork I had summoned. He looks at me after he settles in a more comfortable position beside me, and while I'm not sure what answer to give him he continues. "How do you know me?"

"That shouldn't matter, but I've watched you in my game." He frowns.

"Watched me? In a game?"

"Yes, Solas." I remove the coat from my back, letting it fall behind me on the couch. "I'm really glad you're here, you know." I give him a smile and take my hand to his cheek. He looks at me really confused, but doesn't stop me. He is analyzing me while I caress him.

"What do you want?"

"You." I chuckle. The cake on my hand disappears, and with the now free hand I take another whole strawberry from the cake on the table. Juicy, sour, fresh. Delicious. "I want you to take me, Fen'Harel." His eyes go wide.

"Why would I do that with you? A human?"

"Of course.. I should make it comfortable for you too." I close my eyes and will my body to change, and I feel my ears becoming hot, when I'm done I touch them and feel their pointed ends. I open my eyes and see his shocked expression. I smile. "Better?" He frowns.

"What are you?"

"Oh Solas, don't be so difficult." I close the distance between us on the couch, our legs touching, and I notice my dress is really short, and the way I'm sitting he could see between them easily if he only glanced downwards. I smirk and move my hand from his cheek to his ear. He shivers and I lick my lips. "I assume you're enjoying this, or you would've left me already. Come on, take me, Solas. I'm yours, just waiting for you."

"This is not right."

"Of course it is." This is my dream, it is the rightest thing. I will my dress gone, and now I'm sitting in front of him completely bare. His eyes travel over my body for a second then he fixes them on my face. I'm smirking. "I want you." The cake in his hand disappears as he takes a deep breath. "I'm hot and waiting for you."

"If that is what you wish.." He holds the wrist of my hand previously touching his face and pulls me closer to him. Effortlessly I end up straddling him. His mouth is on my neck in a second and I move my head back so he can have more space to play with me. His hands travel from my arms to my breasts, and as his teeth graze my skin on its way to my breasts his hands travel towards my hips. He holds me tight as his mouth suckles on my nipples. I'm moaning while I try to remove his shirt.

Removing it is too troublesome, however, and I just will it gone. In a second he is bare under me, and he stops suckling on my nipple to look at me, surprised. He shakes his head with a smirk and with a swift motion captures my lips. I suck his and play with his tongue, until he decides he wants to do it to me and I let him. I feel him really hard under my butt and end up rubbing myself against him. I'm so wet and hot. He takes a hand to between my thighs and touches my clit, making me cry in pleasure as he pressures it so deliciously. "So slick." He whispers into my ear and licks around it, making me rub myself against him harder. He groans and slips a finger inside me. "So tight." I'm mewling and breathing loud as he moves it inside me, then he pulls me up and I feel the head of his member against me. God.. this is amazing.

"Please, Solas. I want you inside." And then he pushes me down slowly, I moan loudly as it burns me, I don't think there should be any pain here. The expression on his face is too hot, though, and it makes me forget about everything but him. How he fills me so completely, so hot and pulsing and touching everything inside me. I only feel the intense pleasure now. "God.. so good.. Solas.. you feel amazing.. oh god.." And he isn't even moving yet.

"You were virgin." He says with a breathy voice. "Why would you make yourself virgin?" His eyes are intense as he looks at me. I end up tightening myself around him by reflex as I try to move to a better position and he groans while I moan.

"Fuck.. this is good." I kiss his lips between words. "I guess.." another kiss and I move a little again, moaning, "it's because I **am** virgin.." another kiss and another slight movement, but this time he stops me in place, I whine and continue my explanation, "and can't imagine myself as anything else."

"You're virgin and yet you choose me? Someone you don't even know?"

"Oh I know you enough, and I love you. I want no one else, just you." I move to kiss his lips but he stops me.

"You love me?"

"I do.. now shut up and **please** let's do this. I want to feel you coming inside me, Solas." He captures my mouth and lets me move, then. I mewl into his mouth as I feel him moving in and out of me as he moves my hips up and down. I can't think straight and just move along with him. The pleasure is so intense and his skin feels so hot. His mouth is delicious and his tongue makes me delirious as well as his cock inside me. "Oh Solas.. I don't want this ever to end.." But it feels too good, and I keep telling him how good he makes me feel, how his cock is so perfect inside me, how I want him to fill me. His sounds are amazing and only increase my pleasure.

He takes one hand from my hips and next I feel it on my breast, squeezing me just enough to make me cry in ecstasy and then he bites my neck. I dig my nails harder on his back and he groans so deliciously into my neck, sucking me while pumping deeper and I can't help coming. It's too good, better than anything I could have ever expected. My body trembles as it tries to relax but he doesn't stop moving, and I come again, crying louder, and he bites me once more. I squeeze him inside me and then I feel something different as he moans loud too. I assume that's his seed, and I can't help bringing my mouth to his, kissing him intensely. "I love you Solas.. so so much."

"I don't understand how you can," he says with a breathy voice, "but this was a good experience."

"And I would love you even more if we did it again." I say as I lick his neck and he chuckles.

"Perhaps another time. I feel you are coming awake soon." That makes me stop with a frown and I look at his face.

"What?" He tilts his head at my question.

"You should be awakening soon." I blink a few times quickly. This doesn't make sense.

"You shouldn't be able to tell me that, or to say that." Now **he** frowns.

"What do you mean? How can you possibly expect to know what I **should or not** be able to do?"

"Because this is my dream. I control this. You can't see past my dream, you do what I want you to." His expression changes and after a deep breath he nods.

"You do not know I am real."

"What?! Of course you're not. You can't be real. You're a game character. You don't exist." He then moves under me and I feel him move **inside** me too. We're still joined. "Oh fuck.." I end up saying with a moan.

"Not real?" His expression is still unchanged.

"This is a dream.. a **very**  vivid dream, but still a dream. And you are an elf, elves don't exist!"

"As the objects around us also should not. I believe you are from another realm, yes?"

"Wait.. wait, wait, wait." I try to move but it makes me moan again. Shit, it's hard to think like this. "Are.. fuck.." I moan again, "damn Solas, I can't think with you inside me."

"Then will me out of you if you truly believe I am not real." He says with a smirk. I try to do it, but he just stays where he is.

"Oh.. my.. god. You're real. You're fucking real. Shit.. Oh my god.. I just had sex with the man of my dreams and he is fucking real.. oh my god."

"Regrets?" He seems worried.

"Only that I didn't know you were real then.. this could have been.. different. But hell no, I don't regret it, and I definitely want more." He laughs. A full and free laugh, which causes me to mewl with his movements and I notice his laugh turns into a moan too. Laughing in this position isn't so easy, huh. "Can't we really do it again? How do you even know I should wake up soon?"

"Your consciousness is slipping away. But I can make this quick." And he pumps his hips against mine and I instinctively hold his shoulder tighter, moaning immediately at his movements.

"Oh fuck.. this is too good." He captures my lips then, and I suck on his tongue, and as his cock becomes harder and hotter inside me his movements become faster, and I'm so damn wet that noises fill the room. As my moans become louder I try to get words among them. "Solas.. ah.. please.. oh god.. you have.. oh fuck fuck.. you have.. ah.. to visit me.. hmmm.. again.. oh my god.. too good." He bites my neck and pushes his finger hard against my clit, making me come with a cry and squeezing him inside me. He fills me again and I hug him tight. "Shit.. I don't want you to go. I love you, Solas." My chest flushed against his feels so perfect. I wish he was with me when I wake up, but I know he won't be. He lets me kiss him, and I do it as if I would never meet him again, trying to make him feel all the love I feel for him. And then the damn alarm triggers with that annoying noise and everything is suddenly gone. Except the ache persists in my chest for meeting him so briefly and losing him. And damn.. it sure feels like that was real.. I need a shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.07.2018 - I just created an e-mail in case you liked the story and want to chat :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, turns out I ended up finishing the second chapter.  
> I hope you like it. :)  
> And I have no idea when the next will be written.

After an entire week with no single dream that could give me a chance to repeat that one I start believing it was just a very vivid dream, and that in the end it was all in my head. He is a fictional character after all, there's no way that could have happened for real. Right? I try to convince myself, I don't want to risk going crazy. But **what if** it was really real? Could it be? Could I be with him again? Stupid me. Even **if** it was real I can't dream forever.. and if it was real he would have a world in chaos to deal with, there's no way I'm a valid reason to stray from his goal.

I turn off the computer after hours playing Inquisition and check to see if the alarm is off. There's no work tomorrow and I want to sleep the most I can. The picture on my phone is the last face I see before I close my eyes. Solas. I don't know how long it takes me to fall asleep, but eventually I dream.

The trees around me are singing with the wind passing through their branches heavy with leaves, there is a subtle smell of water and I'm walking towards a rock formation not very far, leaving the wooden cabin behind me. Nothing here is familiar, I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm exploring the place without fear as if it was somewhere I belonged. The sound of falling water increases in volume the closer I get to the rocks, and when I finally reach them I see it's a waterfall, and I'm at the bottom. Time passes as I walk around and I eventually realize I'm dreaming, so I decide to play with the dream, making myself fly over the rippling water. When I stop where I want I fold my legs under me, still floating The air is so fresh and humid, it's delightful.

During that entire week I tried summoning Solas whenever I realized I was dreaming and I was never successful, but I decide to try again while I still believe it to be real. I don't know what this time is different from the others, or what's similar to the first, but his voice calls to me from the side of the river. "I was wondering if you would call again."

"Is it really you?" I ask from my place over the water, and I can't help admiring his bare chest and tight trousers. His beautiful feet free from footwraps or shoes.

"You call but you doubt it nonetheless." He says with a smirk.

"The first time I wasn't calling, I tried imagining you with me, as I said, I thought you were a product of my head."

"Yes, you said you know me from a game. How can you know me? What sort of game is it?"

"It's complicated to explain. But answer me this: has Arlathan fallen yet?" His eyes go wide then he frowns.

"What are you saying?"

"The game I know starts many years after it has fallen, so what I know may not matter if it already happened." I say as I slowly float in his direction, legs still folded.

"It has." I sigh.

"Have you given your orb to Corypheus yet?" His eyes squint at me.

"Yes."

"Shit.." I take a deep breath as I continue in his direction. "Has he been defeated?"

"Yes." His expression is the same.

"Have you brought down the Veil yet?" He tilts his head, expression still focused.

"Not yet." I sigh. "Is the Inquisition trying to stop you?" I ask as I unfold my legs and let my feet touch the tiny pebbles in front of him.

"The Inquisition has been disbanded, but the old Inquisitor is trying to reach me." He says as he takes his hands behind his back.

"Well.. then nothing of what I know matters, because you have already lived it."

"How can your game show you my realm?"

"I don't know, really, but somehow they knew when they made it. I don't even know if **they** know what they make is real. I know I didn't know it was when I played it." His expression softens a little and he starts walking by the edge of the river. I follow him.

"If you know what happened, how can you say you love me?"

"If what I saw is true, then you suffered the most with it all, and it hurts me to see you suffer." He looks at me with surprise, then suspicion.

"You love someone you did not even know was real."

"True. As absurd as it may seem, that's true. I guess my heart doesn't know the difference." I give him a sad smile.

We continue in silence until we reach the end of the margin, there's only water and thick trees ahead. He says: "It intrigues me that you are able to call for me."

"Heh, imagine how I feel. I really had no idea this was possible, I had no idea you existed."

"And it surprised me that you would not call for me for years." I'm completely taken aback by his statement.

"Years?!" He tilts his head at my surprise. "How many years?"

"Two years and eight months. How long was it for you?"

"Eight days." I let out a heavy sigh. "My god.. that's such a huge difference in time. And no.. I tried calling.. it just didn't work. I was beginning to think it was all in my head, that you really didn't exist after all."

"How long is it for you when you dream?"

"A few hours, usually six." Is he sleeping for days when he talks to me?

"Interesting. At least in dreams our time aligns."

"Any idea why I couldn't contact you before? I did the same thing."

"Perhaps I was awake when you tried, or there was some barrier between our realms."

"It might be absurd for you to hear this, but.. I missed you." I chuckle as I look at the pebbles under my feet. "I was so happy when I found out you were real, but then I couldn't see you again." I sigh.

"I cannot say I feel the same, but you showed me another possibility in dreaming I have never thought possible, and I could not reach you from my realm, which left me feeling powerless-" I chuckle and he tilts his head.

"Sorry.. it's just.. I can imagine how that bothered you, considering you like being in control, knowing things and your name means Pride."

"Indeed." He gives me a tiny smile and I feel my stomach getting warmer. He smiled at me. Oh god. "You said elves do not exist in your realm. What about other races besides yours?"

"No other, just humans. It's said that a very long time ago there was another race, but my kind killed them. And we don't have magic either, not as you have at least. Our spirits and demons are different too, but I don't know enough about them to explain them to you. Every religion has a different belief about them too."

"Do you have many religions?"

"Many, and they usually hate each other. Few don't."

"There are similarities among our realms." He says, now looking at the trees on the other side of the river. "This place is different from last time. Are they places you visit often?"

"I got no idea where they even are, really. That place I was last time is a place I dreamt about years ago, and I've never been to a place like that. This place is new to me too. I guess they are just places I'd like to visit."

"You say you do not have magic, but to be able to dream so freely without magic is remarkable."

"I don't know, really. To be able to dream consciously is a skill that some people teach others, I wasn't taught, I somehow learned it. Sometimes when I dream I realize I'm dreaming and take control of it."

"Do you think you could show me more of your realm?"

"Tonight I don't think I can, I don't know how to jump places. But if I succeed at calling you again, I'll probably be in another place."

"So you intend on calling me again?"

"Solas.." I say with a smile, "unless you tell me to leave you alone, I'll be calling you forever."

"Forever?"

"Well, until I die. I'm not immortal like you." I sigh. "I just.. now that I can be with you, I want to be with you. If I could I would sleep forever to be with you." I laugh a little bitterly. Silly me. He's a busy man and I definitely can't sleep forever.

"Why do you feel this way about me?" He is so focused on me that I feel pinned.

"Well.. it's hard to explain. Feelings are complicated things." I take a deep breath. "You see.. when I first started playing I didn't think much of anyone there, but the more I talked to you the more interesting you became, you were smart, intelligent, curious and willing to explore and learn things. You liked to talk about everything. And you were.. intense. And had a.. sort of pull. I couldn't be away from you, I wanted to talk to you always, have more things to talk to you about, to listen to more stories from you, and then I saw how sad you were, how conflicted you were about the world of before and the world of after the Veil, how the weight of duty was so heavy on your shoulders that prevented you from living your own life, to seek your own happiness.. everything I wanted was for you to have a chance to be happy."

"You say you did not know I was real, but you talk about me as you would about a person."

"To me you were real, sort of. My heart reacted as if you were real even if my mind knew you weren't."

"And I assume you do not have a partner."

"Partner?" Oh, boyfriend? "No. I'm single and alone." Forever alone. "Why?"

"Just.. I imagine if you had he would be jealous."

"Heh.. maybe think I'm crazy." Can people be jealous of a fictional character? "Well.. I'm a difficult-to-please kind of girl. The guys I meet are never good enough for me."

"But I am."

"Ooh yeah you are. Very much so." I laugh. "Just.. I think I'd like you better if you had long hair." He laughs. A free and loud laugh. Oh god that's so beautiful.

"Difficult to please indeed. You make me sound perfect and still find something you do not like."

"Well.. I can live with it, what I really don't like is not being able to touch you."

"Oh, right. You did say you intended to do that again with me."

"You remember?" I blush.

"How could I forget?" He chuckles. "Nobody ever summoned me from across a realm just to lay with me."

"Well.. to be fair I didn't know you were real... If I did.."

"Now that you know, have you changed your mind?" He has a smug face.

"I.. well.. of course not. But.. it's been almost three years for you. You have someone by now, right?"

"No. As you know, the path I walk does not allow me to be distracted by feelings. I can not indulge a relationship with someone."

"So.. are you proposing that we.. er.. be friends with benefits?" I laugh embarrassed.

"Friends with benefits?"

"You know.. when people are just friends but still have sex."

"If you would be agreeable to it."

"Don't you mind that I'm human?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Well.. I would like this very much." I can't help laughing. How can I not like this? "But.. even if I could call for you every night, and I can't be sure I will be able to, it'll still be like months for you. Won't that be.. weird for you?"

"I will try to consider it a respite from all the tension I am living through." He says as he walks towards me, making my heart beat faster in anticipation.

"You can't really think ahead months, Solas. A lot may change in that time.."

"Then we decide what we do every time we meet. But at this moment, I would like to have you again." I swallow hard at his words. He wants me. Oh my god. "Properly this time. Do you?"

"Oh god.. yes.. I want you." I look around. "But if you want proper it can't be here." I chuckle. "Come with me." And I start walking back to the cabin, but as I become more anxious to get there we simply end up appearing at the large room that is half a kitchen and half a living room. "Woa."

"I assume you did not do it on purpose." He chuckles, looking around the place. It's a very cozy cabin: fluffy rug on the wooden floor, warm and beautiful fireplace, nice large couch and big bookshelf.

"Yeah.. completely unexpected. Sometimes I jump places in my dreams but it's the first time it happens while I'm conscious. Now.. uh.. where is the bedroom?" I chuckle and look around, finding a door and walking towards it. I open it and find a large room with a big bed in the center, looking **really** soft. "Found it." I say and turn to look at Solas, but I bump into him, who holds my face and catches my lips. The kiss quickly becomes a heated one as we take turns sucking each other's tongue and lips.

He starts walking, leading me and eventually my legs hit the bed, he bends us over it and I end up laying on my back, bringing him over me. "Someone is eager." I say, breathless and smiling.

"Perhaps." He starts pulling on the laces of his trousers while I slide up on the bed, realizing for the first time that I'm wearing a jacket over a tank top and jeans pants. I will them away and suddenly I'm bare before him. He licks his lips while he lets his trousers slip down his gorgeous legs. Actually, now that I can **really** look at him I see how handsome all of him is. And his hard member makes me so hungry for him. "Now that I can properly look at you, you are beautiful."

"Thank you." I say with a smile as I separate my legs slowly and I notice his eyes getting wider. "You are very handsome, Solas." He smirks and climbs the bed, crawling over my body until he is looking right over my face. I take a deep breath, my body very hot.

"Do you have time to stay longer tonight? Your consciousness does not seem to be slipping."

"It's Saturday, I can sleep all day long if my body allows me."

"Good." He then kisses my lips with a hunger I couldn't predict. His hands grab my waist and travel up to my breast, squeezing them lightly and making me gasp. I try moving my legs but I'm inside his and he doesn't let me move. I can feel him hard on my belly and it only makes me wetter. I mewl into his mouth as his hands touch me and I manage to get one of my hands to touch his erection, so hard and hot. He jerks his hips with a hiss and breaks the kiss to groan and says: "Now who is eager?"

"Well.." I say, a bit breathless, "I really wanted to touch you... the first time was.. rushed."

"And I hope I did not hurt you." He starts nibbling at my jawline and squeezing my breast.

"There was some slight discomfort, no pain. Well, this is a dream after all."

"Sex between dreamers are no mere dreams." He licks and sucks the length of my ear and my body starts sending jolts of electricity everywhere, making me moan louder and run my hands all around him, forgetting his cock for now.

"So my body has changed too?" Am I a dreamer? A thought for another time. He licks my neck and I shiver.

"You are very sensitive. And yes, it likely has." He sucks where he was previously licking and I rub myself against him, mewling while at it. God, his mouth is so good.

"That makes it even more special then. You changed my body and soul." The only thing better would be to do this in person. He bites me softly and I pull myself against him harder. "God I love this." He then pushes me against the bed, only to continue his exploration of my skin.

"You like if I bite you?"

"Yes. Your mouth is divine." I want to get closer, but he doesn't allow me, he continues to test my sensitive places and it's making me crazy. One of his hands is at my hips teasing me and I want him badly to touch me between my thighs.

"There is nothing divine about me." He then sucks my neck hard before biting it, pressuring my clit at the same time and making me cry in pleasure. "I want to taste you, do you mind?" He says while traveling south on my body with his tongue.

"Oh Solas, please." He sucks my nipple for a few seconds, making me squirm and then continues downwards. When his mouth touches my folds I grab at his head before I can even think. I don't push him against me, but I hold him and touch his ears. While I'm still somewhat able to control something I remember to change my own ears to please him. His tongue starts exploring me, and the feeling is amazing. He touches me everywhere with it, and while I'm panting he sucks the clit, making me moan loud. I'm close, and he inserts a finger, making me want to wrap my legs around him, but he holds them in place. I squirm with the pleasure burning in my veins, making me so hot. He inserts another finger and while he moves them inside me his mouth takes care of my throbbing clit. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, this feels too good. When he curls his fingers inside me I come, loud and panting. My eyes are closed while I enjoy the pleasure, but I feel him moving over me.

"Delicious." He says close to my ear, then sucks at my earlobe. "You changed your ears."

"Yes." I say with a smile. "I don't want you to be reminded I'm human."

"Honestly, you are nothing like the humans I have met." He grabs my lower lip carefully with his teeth, then with a wicked smile he releases it and captures my mouth with his glistening one. It's weird to taste myself in a dream, I wonder if I could feel him if I sucked him. "But I admit I like you with the pointed ones."

"Like it enough to let me suck you?" He raises an eyebrow and gives me a smirk.

"There is only one thing I want more than that." He says while grabbing my butt and sliding his hand down my thigh while lifting it.

"And what is that?"

"To feel you trembling beneath me while I spend myself inside you."

"Oh god, Solas," his words make me really horny again and I can't help contracting my walls, and I'm sad that there's nothing in there to squeeze around. "Please let me suck you while I can still control myself not to beg you to fuck me." He laughs, and I kiss him, he is too adorable when he laughs. After I let him go he lays down beside me, pulling me over him while moves. I end up straddling him, but I slide down to his knees so I can see his hard length pulsing. "If I drink you can you still do it?"

"Of course."

"Awesome." And I lower my head, hungry for him. I hold him with one hand, massage his balls with the other, and lick all around him while he makes such delightful noises. I take a peek at his face and he is flushed with half-lidded eyes and slightly open mouth. Gorgeous. The veins pulsing under my tongue make me hotter and wetter. Oh god. The way he is getting bigger makes me think he is really close, and I start sucking him, getting him as deep inside as I can without choking. I close my eyes in delight, I can't believe I'm doing this to him, and it's amazing. Then I feel his seed on my tongue, so delicious. His hands end up on my hair and he pulls me to face him, he has such a beautiful expression, delight written all over it. "You taste great." I say with a smirk and he laughs before kissing me.

As we kiss, one of his hands finds its way to my butt again, and while he squeezes it and pulls me hard against his length, making me moan into his mouth, he turns us on the bed, so he is again on top of me. His hand on my butt moves to touch my slick slit and after a few seconds he brings his cock to rub against me. It feels really good to have him sliding between the folds, rubbing against my clit and threatening to slip inside at any moment. His mouth leaves mine to suck at my neck and he pushes himself inside me while his teeth pressure against my skin. I gasp and I can hear his heavy breathing while he continues to push inside. "Oh Solas, you feel so good there, oh yes, more, more." And he pushes himself all the way inside, making me squeeze him a bit while I lock my legs on his waist. "Damn, I love you inside me." He chuckles and licks all around my jawline, going up to my ears, while his hand plays with my breasts. He starts moving and I lose sense of everything else, only feeling his touches, his hard and hot pulsing cock moving inside me and his amazing noises on my ear. I don't really know what I'm doing with my hands, but they are busy on him. I'm hissing, and moaning, and licking and biting his shoulder whenever I have the chance. As the pleasure gets more intense I get louder, and he brings me to another orgasm before he finishes. "Fuck.. fuck.. oh Solas.. oh my god.. don't stop.. it's so good.. oh Solas.. you're so perfect in there.. oh!" He feels **really** good inside me, so good it's maddening, I continue mumbling as he continues sliding in and out, and one of his hands find my clit, sending me into another orgasm and I feel him swelling and coming inside me with a perfect bite on my neck as he groans. "Damn... that was," then he tries to move and I quickly say "don't get out yet, let me feel you longer." I embrace him and he kisses me, laying on the side and keeping me flushed against him. Then after a minute or something he slips out. "Hope I can call you tomorrow." I say with a chuckle and he chuckles too. I kiss him swiftly on his lips. "Sorry but I have to say this, I really love you." And I take my hand to his cheek, caressing him. "Please stay safe out there."

"As safe as the conditions allow."

We stay snuggled up against each other for some time before my consciousness starts pulling me back to reality. He seems to sense it again and quickly says: "I hope to see more of your realm next time. Stay safe as well." He gives me a last kiss and I wake up, needing a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again on a school, but the car seems more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Thank you everyone for kudos and comments! <3

I spend the day extremely anxious about sleeping again, hoping that I would see Solas when I dream. There is no way I can be sure that I will take control of my dream, though. And I really hope that if I do that I can call him.

It's weird to be in the building of one of the schools I used to attend. It's not unusual to be in a school, I've dreamed about similar situations plenty of times, it's just that it's been a while since it happened. The building is empty, and I wonder what I'm supposed to be doing here; all the times I dreamed about school there were things happening: events, exams, classes. As I walk through the place I notice it's late afternoon. It was just last night that I talked to Solas about being in a 'friends with benefits' relationship, but for him it would've been months. I feel a bit anxious about calling him; what if he doesn't wish to see me again? Well... worst thing that could happen is he either doesn't come or he comes and tells me to stop calling him. I call him.

It doesn't take long at all, and it makes me very happy to see him. Solas appears at the end of the hallway, then after giving me a small smile he looks around. His expression changes to one of curiosity and focus; I'm pretty sure he is analyzing everything he is seeing. I wonder what he thinks about the place. We're in a large area; many doors leading to the classrooms and some staircases leading upstairs for more classrooms.

"I'm so happy to see you." I end up saying as he walks slowly towards me, looking down the corridor to his left then right at me. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I am glad to be here." He says, stopping a foot away from me. I take a deep breath. "How are you?" I chuckle and he raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just, to me it's been only a day, and nothing really happened today, so... I'm the same."

"As you know, for me it has been a little longer, and I wondered about you." My heart beats a little faster at his words. "I worry about my friends." Friends. He considers me a friend already. Oh god.

"I doubt you would need to worry about me, Solas." I say with a smile, and god, I really want to touch him. "But _I_ would like to know how _you_ are." He shows me a gentle smile and picks up my hand between his. I gasp, not expecting it.

"I am well. My plans are also proceeding at a good pace."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it." I look to the floor, then at my hands between his, then at his face, which is looking at me with a curious expression, and then I look at the wall beside us. "Do you mind if I hug you?" He chuckles, and instead of answering me he releases my hand to embrace me.

"You seem to miss me as if _you_ were the one away for four months." He says so close to my ear I get a shiver and hold him tight.

"Well... after knowing you're real, after being with you... I don't even want to think about how I would feel if I stayed away from you for four months."

"You would survive." His hands run over my arms as he pulls away. I look at his face and find him with the gentle smile.

"Survive yeah... but I'm sure I'd be very sad." I say with a smirk and he shakes his head.

"What is this place?" He looks around again.

"I used to take classes here, it's a school." He seems intrigued.

"Oh? And what did you study?" I walk towards one door and open it, he follows closely.

"Many things; mathematics, biology, literature, physics." He hums while he looks around the large room full of chairs. The several windows, covered by thick but open curtains, letting the light into the place, give us a very nice atmosphere.

"Is it common for people to learn?"

"It is. It's actually an obligation to have children taught from early age."

"This is good." He says as he walks towards a desk then sits on its edge. "Elvhenan used to care for its people at some point. I hope to have that happen again."

"But... by bringing the Veil down and freeing the Evanuris won't you die in the process, Solas? If you die they won't have anyone to lead them. It'll be chaos all over again."

"I am working on it." He gives me a sad smile and I worry, deeply worry about him. "Do you have time tonight?"

"I do." I smile and approach him. "Do you want to see more of this place?" He pulls me closer to him and I gasp in surprise, only to have his lips on mine as his hands travel around my back and one of them holds my butt tight, making me moan into his mouth.

"Yes." He says with a sly smile as he lets me go and gets up from the desk. I close my eyes and laugh, shaking my head as I think about what just happened. I don't say anything, just turn around and walk towards one of the windows. He stops beside me and we look outside.

"Those are shops, houses, that big one is a church, the equivalent of the Chantry;" I say as I point the places. "That thing is a crane, people are using it construct that building." He frowns slightly.

"How does it work?"

"It's a machine, it has several parts that put together allow the person controlling it to move it however they want. It's fueled by a kind of oil."

"It sounds like something the children of the stone would make." I smile.

"Yes. I also think so. Come, let me show you outside."

We walk through some corridors and I take him to the street, where a few cars are parked. He leaves my side to inspect one of them.

"What is this?"

"A car. It's like a carriage, actually it evolved from one. But it doesn't require mounts to move it, instead it has an engine inside it that allows it to run much much faster than if it had horses pulling it."

"So it is another machine." I nod.

"My world has machines for almost everything, and for what it doesn't have yet there are people trying to create one."

"I have so many questions," he says with smile as he pulls me closer, "but you do not have time to explain them to me."

"I might not know the answers either. Like many people, I use stuff but not always know how it works or how it was made."

"And that is another reason for us to stop right here and simply enjoy the rest of our night." I smirk.

"Do you really have nobody over there?" I can't hold back the question that has been eating at me since I found out each meeting would mean four months between us. He becomes serious at my question and shakes his head slightly.

"No, I do not. I would not lay with you if I did." I hug him close, hiding my face on his shoulder, smelling his amazing perfume. That answer is the right one, of course, what was I expecting?

"Where do you want to do it?" I whisper to his ear.

"What about right here?" Now he whispers to my ear, then nibbles at it and I feel my body becoming very hot and weak.

"Hmm. Sure." I look at the car beside us, it's a silver Range Rover. It's gonna be complicated to do it here, I guess; it's just too tall. He holds my waist and lifts me effortlessly, placing me on the hood. "Am I really lightweight or are you really strong?" I say with a chuckle.

"Perhaps both, but remember this is a dream, anything is possible." He says with a smirk. Separating my knees further he pulls me to the very edge and holds me there. His eyes on me betray his hunger for intimacy and I feel my body burning. "Do you want to remove the clothes or should I?" He licks his lips and I want to suck them so badly.

"I guess.. we should get rid of them already." And with my words I get both of us naked and he squints at me. "What?"

"There was no need to get my clothes removed yet." He says as his hands travel slowly from my knees to my inner thighs.

"Oh but I like the view, Solas." Such beautiful chest. It's too bad I can't see his hips from up here.

"As do I." And one of his hands touches my already wet folds, making me hotter. "Are you always ready for me?" He says while running his finger around, spreading the slick all over the surface. I can't help moaning.

"I guess? Oh god..." His finger finds my clit and plays with it, making me want to dig my nails somewhere, but there's nowhere for me to hold.

"Do you get wet for anyone else?" He continues to tease me with his finger while his other hand travels up my stomach, pushing me down and forcing me to lay back.

"No. Only you." And that seems to be the right answer, for he touches my clit again, making me cry out with the sudden pressure.

"Good." And as his hand finds my nipple, his mouth finds my entrance. The movement of his tongue tempting me while his thumb presses down on the nub and his hand squeezes my breast makes it impossible for me to think. I start making noises, moaning maybe, I don't really know. I know his name is often leaving my mouth as my breath becomes more and more ragged. He sure knows how to work me up. It's not long before I'm trembling under his touches, but his tongue doesn't stop. His hand changes roles with his mouth, and now his finger enters me while he runs his tongue all around between my folds, before he starts sucking on my clit.

"Oh god, Solas.. that.. that... oh god... so good." I think I start squirming because his hand on my breast slides down to hold me in place. I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm just feeling the incredible amount of pleasure he gives me. He is much more passionate than last time, it's amazing. "Oh f-fuck... Solas! Oh god!" Damn, I'm melting here, he is so good at this. I can't even speak proper words now, I know I'm saying something, and then the hot pulsing energy flows through my body and I cry out. I'm panting, I'm trembling, I'm burning. He stops playing with me to kiss his way up my belly, running his hands up on the sides of my body.

"I love the way you say my name." He says with a smirk and I want to bite him, but I'm still too weak to move. He holds my waist again and brings me down from the car, holding me close to his warm body. I feel his so hard length against my lower belly and I can't help rubbing myself against it. He hisses at the touch and I wrap my arms around his shoulders to kiss him. The kiss is slow, but passionate; we both take our time sucking each other's lips and tongue.

"Can I have you now?" I ask while my hand travels down to touch his member, before he answers my fingers slide over the hard surface and he closes his eyes. "You know you're very beautiful with that face?"

"What face?" He asks with a deep voice that makes me shiver.

"Pleasure face." He is suddenly devouring my lips again, and I grab his cock while we kiss, making him gasp often into my mouth. I feel him hardening further and the sudden pressure on my body makes me realize he's squeezing one of my breasts and my butt. I don't even know when his hands got there, but it feels good. He starts getting tense and I break the kiss to slide down his body. He lets go of my breast and butt to hold both sides of my face; he's caressing my cheeks with his thumb while his fingers brush my hair. I look at his cock, dark pink with the friction and so hard and beautiful. My mouth waters and I can't wait to feel him on my tongue. I hold him with one of my hands while the other rubs his balls, he immediately tenses under my touch and I run my fingers over the length slowly. I can't wait much, though, I want him too badly. I take him inside my mouth with a delighted hum that makes him tremble, and as I suck him harder and move my hand painfully slow he starts staggering his caresses on my head. I guess he's losing concentration. He starts making amazing sounds and it gets me more motivated to continue, but also makes me wet all over again. He is so hot and pulsing and so so delicious in my mouth that I can't hold back a hum of appreciation. I suck him harder and as he swells I move my hand faster so he can spill himself on my tongue. I swallow all of it and lick his cock clean, kissing the head after I'm finished. He pulls me up to kiss me.

After we finally let go of each other's mouth I'm breathing with so much difficulty I can barely speak. I see he is quite flustered as well and I smile. He rubs his thumb on my lower lip and I can't hold back the urge to lick at it. He shakes his head with a smirk. "Want to continue this inside?" He asks me, his voice still rough. I wish I could hug him tight and never let go.

"Inside the building or inside the car?" I chuckle and he raises an eyebrow.

"How comfortable would it be inside the car?" He asks with a smirk and I can't hold back a laugh.

"I don't know, this car is expensive, probably comfortable." I walk towards the door and open it, running my hand over the seats. The beautiful and soft material makes me believe it should be quite comfortable. I'm bent forward, so when Solas approaches me he hugs me from behind, almost as a doggy position. I look at him from over my shoulder and notice his hungry expression. I smile. "It seems to be quite comfortable." His hand travels down from my stomach to my mound and I gasp. "Are we doing it here?" He chuckles.

"I suppose we could, if you are willing." Damn I am willing.

"Yes, Solas, take me." He hisses and holds me tighter, pushing his hips against me I feel his cock sliding between my folds, not entering me yet, but just the motion is enough to make me moan in pleasure. I hold the front passenger seat with one hand and the back passenger seat with the other, while his hands keep me in place. I feel him shifting his hips before I feel him sliding inside me with that delicious pressure oh him stretching me. "Oh god.... yes, yes, yes..." He feels so damn good inside me, and in this position it seems like he gets further in, filling me so well. When he starts moving I can't help moaning very loud. The hand on my mound slides down to my clit and he starts playing with it while his hips move him in and out of me. "So.. oh.. oh god... oh.. oh Solas.. damn... this is so delicious... oh god... Solas, oh Solas... you feel so good inside me... oh god." He is making sounds that travel through my ears straight to my core and make me so damn hot. It doesn't take long until I'm squeezing his cock inside me, but he doesn't fill me yet. He slides out completely and I whine at the loss of him. He kisses my back.

"Let me inside." He says, panting a little.

"But.. you just pulled out." He seems shocked at my words but then he chuckles, running a hand over my back.

"Let me _in the car_." Oh. I laugh.

"Sorry." I step away from the door, making sure to rub my body against his in the process, and watch as he sits down. His legs are so long and yet the car is big enough to accommodate him.

"Indeed it's comfortable. Come here." He offers me his hand and I take it. He leads me to believe he wants me straddling him and I do so, feeling his cock hard and hot against my belly. He kisses my neck as his hands travel around my body and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. As his kisses turn into nibbling he squeezes my butt; and as his nibbling turn into licking his hands slide down to my thighs and he lifts me. He bites me deliciously as he pushes me down onto his pulsing length and I moan as he enters me again. God, how can he be so perfect?

He helps me move and the friction of my clit on his body while yet his cock moves in and out of me is just amazing. His tongue licks at neck, occasionally sucking and biting me, which only increases my pleasure and I can't tell anymore what the sounds I'm hearing are. There is the wet noises from me, the slapping of skin between us as we move, my cries of pleasure and his delicious moanings, hisses and groans. I squeeze him tight with my arms and hands as I get closer to my climax and he captures my mouth, sucking hard on my lips and running his teeth before he lets go of them. "Oh Solas... so close.. so.. oh my god.. you're so good... oh... oh... oh fuck... yes... yes.. hmmm... Solas... I..." And he bites my neck again, making me crumble on him as the waves flow through my muscles and veins, completely taking my mind out of my body as I cry out in pleasure. I squeeze him hard and I feel him filling me so deliciously with his seed. I never thought last time could become any better, but clearly I was wrong. "Oh.. damn... you're perfect, Solas." I say between pants, still squeezing him inside me as the aftershocks travel through my body. He looks at me with an expression I can't really understand, but then he kisses my lips, breaking me from any other thoughts.

Next thing I know he is laying across the seats and I'm over him. I don't really know how we can fit here, but we're here. I guess dreams help with anything. I kiss his face lovingly, because I really love and treasure this man. If only I could have him beside me when I woke up. "Please stay safe, Solas." I say before he grabs my head and covers my lips with his. I wake up with my lips still tingling, and with the annoying feeling of longing. I wish I could have snuggled up with him longer.

I stay some extra time in bed, even knowing that it would cost me time for breakfast later. I can fetch whatever for a quick breakfast later, but I can't leave my bed right now. The feeling of him is too recent on my skin and I want to bask on it before I have to face the day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trouble to meet, but eventually it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you've read my other story [Seed of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460132) you know I've been sick, if you haven't then know I'm really glad to be back! I hope you like the chapter :)

I'm restless. It's been three days of pure nightmares that I've had no control over. The only thing I want is a moment of consciousness to be able to call for Solas, but it never comes. I need to see him, to talk to him, to know he's alright. Hell, I don't even care if we don't have any sex this time, I just need to see him. But no, not tonight.

Another tiring day passes, I'm stressed with work and the restless nights filled by nightmares haven't helped me relax in the least. Playing doesn't even sound fun at this point and I just let myself fall in bed after a hot shower. Maybe if I sleep early I can avoid nightmares and see him? No, not tonight.

Four nights have passed and I'm just in a terrible mood. It's been over a year for him, so many things could have happened and it's making me crazy. I manage to become conscious while dreaming during another nightmare and get rid of the snakes trying to bite me. I'm not afraid of snakes, but I'm really not into being attacked by them. Looking around the park I find myself in, I spot a bench and go sit down. After I'm comfortable I concentrate on my beloved elf and try to summon him. He doesn't come. I call for what feels like hours, but he doesn't come. Eventually I become too sad and just wake myself up, going to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate for comfort. Doesn't he want to see me? But if that was the case I think he would at least let me know, he is polite and respectful that way. Is he busy? Oh god please let him be safe! When I get back in bed that night I don't even remember what I dream about.

Twenty months, that's how long it has been for him already and I'm going insane. Has the war started? Has the Inquisitor found him? Has he brought down the Veil? Has he found a romantic partner? I fall asleep thinking about those many questions and when I realize I'm dreaming, right in the middle of a green field covered in daisies, I start crying. I want so badly to see him that I don't even feel like myself anymore. I used to be a strong independent person, now I'm afraid for someone that doesn't even live in the same realm as I do, someone that doesn't even love me back. I'm a mess. But I'm a happy mess whenever I'm with him, if only I could be with him longer. If only I didn't have to wake up into a different world than his. If only I could wake up beside him. Oh Solas, please be alive.

I haven't even realized I was kneeling on the grass before strong arms hug me from behind. His warmth enveloping me makes me feel like I'm melting, his scent lifting my mood immediately. "It has been a while." His smooth voice tells me and my heart stops. God how I love this man. I hold his arms around me, maybe tighter than I should, but I can't help it. "How are you?" I'm not sure I can trust my voice to speak, there is just so much emotion in my chest right now. "Something wrong?" I sigh. I don't want him to think less of me, but there's no escaping this.

"I was worried about you." I say, looking at the grass in front of me. "At first I couldn't win control over my dreams, and then when I did you wouldn't come. I thought you wouldn't come tonight either."

"You worry too much about a person others would consider a god." He chuckles.

"I do, because your battles aren't simple ones." One of his arms leave my waist and soon I feel his hand on my hair. "How was this past year?"

"Eventful. The Inquisitor found one of my camps, there were a few losses." His voice is bitter there, can't blame him, really. "On both sides."

"I'm sorry, Solas." I caress his arm on my waist, bringing his hand up for me to kiss.

"Don't worry. Events like these happen in war, even when we do not want them to." He finally tries to turn me to face him and I let him, his look of surprise when he sees my wet cheeks is cute. "You were crying?" I laugh then shrug.

"I **really** wanted to see you." He shakes his head and then hugs me tight.

"I hope never to find out your reaction if you were the one almost two years apart."

"God I hope that never happens." I nuzzle his neck. "Oh god.. how I missed you, Solas." I hold him tighter. "I wish I could go with you." But would he take me if that was even possible? "You probably don't want that, nevermind."

"It would be a severe change for you." Hell yeah it would.

"And I bet it wouldn't be nice for the elves to see me among them." I laugh bitterly. I'm sure I wouldn't be an elf just because I would want to. Hell, why am I even thinking about this? It's not like it's possible.

"It would be shocking for them." He chuckles, oh beautiful chuckle. He puts some distance between us and looks me in the eye. God, he's so handsome. I can't help caressing his cheek, which seems to surprise him, then he smiles. "I must admit I found myself missing you these past months." My eyes go wide. "Do you have time tonight?" Oh come here my horny wolf. I chuckle as I hug him and move my legs so I'm straddling him, concentrating on our clothes in order to get rid of them. Oh it's great to be skin on skin with him again. I kiss him as if my life depended on it, sucking his lips and tongue, feeling the velvety texture of them and swallowing his beath. I feel his hands travelling around my body and squeezing me from time to time, and I can't help but to hold him tight too.

With a shift of my hips I position myself over his warm and hard cock and start rubbing myself against it, coating him as I moan into his mouth whenever I feel my slick folds rubbing him. I don't know how long I have to sleep tonight, I got no idea how long it took me to fall asleep, neither how long I was already here for when he finally appeared, but I'll be damned if I let him go without coming in me. I want to feel him inside me, hot and pulsing and moving in and out of me, I want to feel his mouth on my body while he fills me deep. Kissing is just too hard when we're both panting and moaning into each other's mouths, and so we start doing other things with our lips. "I love how wet you always are for me." He says very close to my ear and I shiver.

His tongue finds my neck and I can't stop myself from turning my previous thoughts into words. And just as I start saying them he becomes deliciously harder. "I want to feel you inside me, Solas. You have no idea how much I missed you hard and pulsing inside me. I want to feel you deep in me, filling me when you come. Tell me you'll fill me." He groans and bites my neck, causing my next rut on his body to shift me into taking him inside me. We both moan loudly as he slips into my so slick pussy. "Oh god, you feel so good, Solas. Oh, yes, yes." He helps me move my hips and the feeling of him sliding inside me is just perfect. His tongue on my neck travels south and one of his hands ends up on my breast, playing with my hard nipple. I arch my back in pleasure and his mouth finds my other breast, causing me to cry out and scratch his back hard. His hiss is so hot that I can't help gripping his cock hard. "Oh Solas, oh.. oh yes.. so good.. oh my god... You're so perfect, Solas.. You feel so good. Hmmm god... I love you inside me."

The feeling of his lips sucking hard on my nipple while his hands squeeze my breast and butt is amazing. The way I move my hips rubs just the right places and I'm glad there's nobody to hear me screaming his name as I come, squeezing his perfect cock. "Oh Solas, oh, oh god! Fuck! Solas!" His hand leaves my breast to help his other hold my butt and move me to better please him and his mouth ends up on my ear. "Oh Solas, fill me... fill me, tell me you'll fill me."

He nibbles my ear and when I start feeling him swelling further inside me he says with the most arousing voice I've ever heard "I'm going to fill you up so much you'll drip for hours." Oh god, I come again, and this time when I squeeze him I feel him emptying himself inside me. "Oh yes, yes, yes! Oh damn, so good! Solas, yes!" My mouth ends up on his and I kiss him as if everything depended on our lips pressing against each other, my mouth enveloping his and sucking his tongue hard. He falls back on the grass and I follow, still connected to him through our hips and I feel him still half hard inside me, and damn it but I'm still so horny. We're breathlessly kissing each other, and I'm pure bliss.

"I was planning on talking more to you, you know?" He says when we finally take a moment to breathe. I'm over his body, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist, one of his hands softly on my butt. We're still joined, so when I chuckle we both end up moaning.

"You could've stopped me." I say with a smirk.

"I could." He takes a deep breath then continues. "But you make it difficult."

"Me or the fact you were horny for almost two years?" He was, right?

"Wha- I wasn't!" He says it in such a defensive tone that it's hilarious. I move my hips again, and the feeling is just amazing. He gasps and stops me. "I _am_ trying to have a conversation." I laugh and he ends up chuckling. Of course some hissing follows.

"Sorry... maybe I should-" I try to get off him but he stops me. Now I'm confused.

"Let me feel you a little longer." His words set my blood on fire. "As you know, to me it has been a really long time." I kiss him then. I don't think he has feelings for me, but I know how much he longs for company and touch, so this is very important to him. And hell, being like this with him is just perfect. The only way it could be better is if I ended up waking up beside him.

"I love you so much, Solas." The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. I don't want to make him uncomfortable, I know how uncomfortable it is to have someone you don't love say it to you. I sigh. "Sorry, I didn't meant to say it." His other hand finds my hair, then caress my cheek, making me look at him. I'm sure I'm red.

"Don't apologize. I know your feelings, and although I do not understand how you came to love me I am honored, and humbled by them. Surely I don't deserve them."

"Oh shut up, you deserve much more, you deserve someone who could be there with you." I end up saying.

"As do you. This is hardly healthy."

"Oh it is healthy, I can be with the man I love in many different situations, and I don't need to worry about pregnancy." I chuckle then gasp.

"Don't you want children?"

"I want you. Can you let me move now? I **really** want to feel you moving inside me again, you know?" He groans and pulls me up to kiss me, then the next thing I know is my back is against the grass and he is on top of me.

"Then you shall." He pulls out just a little and I shut my eyes. "I will only stop when you are shaking beneath me." And he pushes inside so slowly I get shivers.

"Oh yes, do it."

"I love how eager you are for me." He pulls to the entrance and holds my hips firmly. "And how hot and slick you always feel. So tight around me." He pushes it all in and I can't help the loud gasp and the arching of my back. Damn it, that caught me completely off guard. "I want to hear you scream my name as I fill you over and over." And then he starts moving, the delicious feeling of him sliding in and out making me say things I don't even register.

And then a noise in the background starts to get too noisy. "Oh no no no no." And I wake up. Stupid alarm!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and if you want to suggest places for these two to have some fun your suggestions are very welcome! I got some very dirty ideas to write yet but well.. I guess it could never be too much lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet in a library after a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you like this one, it's a bit shorter, but she didn't have much time to enjoy it. Oh well... Why can't they meet on the weekends? xD  
> Or even better.. why can't she go on a vacation? Maybe soon ;)

After being awakened like that I can't even imagine what Solas is thinking, or worse, how he _felt_. I know I felt pissed off. Things were _so good_ and then that damn alarm went off. It's just not _fair_. And you know what else is not fair? Not being able to meet with him _again_. It's been three nights that I can't become conscious while dreaming. There should be a way to make things easier. I've even tried meditating.

I'm walking down the halls of a huge library; the dim lights make the place so comfortable. The second I realize I'm dreaming I immediately call for Solas, and damn, I really didn't expect him to appear throwing me over a table with his mouth trying to swallow me. "Don't... do that again." He says, breathless, when he finally lets go of my lips. I'm hugging him tight, my legs spread at both sides of his hips, one of his hands on my back and the other on my face, holding me so I look straight at him. "Do you have any idea how much of a torture it was?"

"Of course I can't imagine how it was for you, but it was maddening for me." I say as I take one of my hands to caress his cheek. "That was a very rude way of waking up, I'm sorry." He kisses me again, then, and suddenly we're without our clothes. I haven't realized I was that hungry for him. And I _really_ haven't realized how hungry he was. With a quick motion of his hips he pushes himself inside me and I gasp. "Not wasting any time?" I chuckle and he groans, then licks my neck, only stopping to tell me:

"Not even a second. I want to feel you gripping me as if your life depended on it. And I'm not stopping until your throat is hoarse with screaming my name." God, he's hot.

"Yes, Solas. Don't stop." The feeling of him hardening inside me as he moves is always so good. The way he fits so perfectly there, sliding in and out and rubbing all the right places, the pressure of his hot and warm cock stretching me... oh god. "You feel so good. I really missed you inside me. Ah! Yes, like that!" He knows just _how_ to shift his hips as he holds mine to make it feel perfect. I let my back fall flat on the table as he fucks me so good. "Oh god... I wish you would never leave." This is _so good_ I'm crying, really crying, I hope he doesn't see the tears and misunderstand them. I love being joined with him, it's so delicious. The way he moves, so hot and hard and pulsing... "Oh Solas.. oh, oh! Oh yes! Please yes, like that, oh god.. I'm.. oh!" My body shakes as I contract his still moving cock and I can't help the mewling that escapes my mouth as I come down from the orgasm. "Oh Solas.. you're perfect." His hands still hold me tight in place and he is making all kinds of delicious noises as I moan for him. My hands travel around my body, unable to stay at a single place for long, and it's awesome that this isn't a real library because we're so loud.

"You're so beautiful trembling like that." He says with a rough voice that just gets me shivers.

"And only you get me like this, Solas. I'm all yours." I hold the edge of the table with both hands, trying to keep my hands occupied and I'm pretty sure they're white with the effort. "Oh my... you're so hard... ah, ah! Solas!" I don't know how he can make me come again and still hold back, but he can. "Will you fill me again tonight?"

"Yes, I'll have you overflowing with my seed."

"Awn yes, please... please fill me like that." And that seems to be the encouragement he needed to push deep inside me and fill me. I cry out with the pleasure it creates but soon after he is pulling me up and pushing me against a bookshelf. I lock my legs around his hips by reflex but this just makes me feel better and I moan in his ear. I feel his mouth on my neck and his hot breath gives me goosebumps all around. "Oh Solas... that was... hmm... do it again please."

"I told you," he chuckles, "I won't stop." And he bites my neck, making me push my nails on his back.

I've always dreamed about having sex against a wall, but I never thought it would actually be this good. The power of the gravity pushing me against him, getting him so deep inside me, is just amazing. He just came but he is so hard and I don't care if it's because it's a dream or because he's a sex god but I don't want him to stop. I'm saying all kinds of nonsense, I'm sure of it, but he seems to like it just as much as I like having him moving inside me. This is so good I'm sure it's a sin. "Ah, Solas... oh Solas... you feel so good... oh god... del- ah! Delicious! Oh Solas! Ah, ah!" His mouth on my neck, sucking me while he pumps his hips against mine makes me crazy.

"Come for me again." And he bites me so deliciously as he presses his body against my clit _just right_ that I can't help my body. My veins burn and I feel so weak I can't keep my arms wrapped around him anymore. I'm shaking and clenching around his amazing cock and he is so strong, keeping me in place while he continues to slide in and out of me. "Yes, like that." His voice so rough on my ear is awesome. I'm the one sucking his neck now, holding onto him as if my life depended on it, and the feeling of his skin on my tongue makes me almost delirious. How I miss having his cock in my mouth. But I think that's going to have to wait for next time. I don't have much time tonight, I have work tomorrow.

"I miss you in my mouth." I end up confessing and he groans. "But I don't have much time tonight." He pushes harder against me, making me moan louder.

"Is that so?" He sounds annoyed, and his teeth rake around my neck.

"Unfort- ah! Oh god..." The way he moves is just too good for proper conversation. "Unfortunately." I hiss as the pleasure builds. "I have to work in the morning."

"If I could I would take you to me, and you wouldn't leave my bed." I guess he really likes this, uh? Well, I love this.

"I would love tha- ah! Oh damn. Solas! Ah! That... that... oh god... oh!"

"Come." And with that voice ordering me how could I not? The waves travel around my melting and shaking body and I _really_ don't have the strength to hold him anymore. I'm jelly. And I feel him filling me whole again, I'm sure I'm dripping so much. His arms envelop me as he moves me to the table and his mouth finds mine. His kiss is so gentle and warm that I lose myself in it. I miss having him inside me, but the lewd feeling of his seed dripping from me is so exciting that I almost don't care. I love you, Solas.

"I hope I can find you tomorrow." I say after I'm not so breathless. He moves to sit on the table and then pulls me close to him.

"I look forward to it."

"I know I shouldn't ask this but... it's really hard to ignore it. How can you _not_ find a woman there? I mean... we stay apart so long, especially when I can't call you for days it ends up being like a year to you."

"You really should not ask it." He sighs. "I have told you. I need to focus on my duty."

"And... doesn't this get in the way?" My heart tightens at the thought.

"This is a respite I can indulge in. A secret pleasure that helps mend my spirit. It does not get in the way. Although it _does_ bother me to stay away so long." I hold him tighter then, feeling really warm with his words. His arm around me holds me tighter too and he sighs. "There it is again."

"What?"

"The alarm." I notice it then, faint in the back of my mind.

"Shit. Please be safe Solas, I'll try to come tomor-" And I wake up with the damn alarm beside me.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruins and grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Now that I've finally finished editing Punishment, I've gone through my schedule and I believe I'll be able to update this story once a week, every Thursday.  
> I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest so far in this story :3  
> Oh and, thank you very much for kudos and comments, they're awesome! <3

To say this is a surprise is an understatement. I wanted time to spend with Solas without having to worry about waking up, but this definitely goes beyond what I thought was a reasonable way of achieving that. I'm walking down the sidewalk by the ruins of a church, the sun is high but the temperature is comfortable. There are people passing by, none I recognize. They all wear common clothes, so I take this as a tourist spot of sorts. At some point I realize this is a dream and they all disappear, leaving me alone at the crossroads that lead to more ruins of what seems to be a really old and mysterious temple. There are several artifacts around the walls of the place, and many benches with yet more items on and under them. I have no idea what this place could be. I've never seen it, neither awake nor in dreams.  
I look around more, trying to identify anything that could give me any clue on what this place is, but I don't come across any explanation or clue. I see there is some sort of square ahead, maybe what's left of an amphitheatre. Walking down the steps that also function as seats, I sit down at the platform in the bottom, which is now surrounded by grass and tiny flowers. I concentrate on my beloved elf, wondering if Solas will come tonight.  
"I must admit I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." Solas says as he appears in the middle of the steps. I look at him with a smile, but my heart is still heavy with worry. "Are you well?"  
"I'm getting there." I say as I watch him making his way towards me; so regal and powerful, even in simple clothes. "Remember I said you wouldn't ever need to worry about me?" I snicker and continue, "Well... I guess I was wrong." He frowns.  
"What do you mean? Are you injured?"  
"I suffered an accident, yes." His eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to speak but I continue, "I'm already being treated, don't worry, but I heard them talking to my parents while I was still somewhat conscious; they put me to sleep to speed recovery."  
"It sounds serious." He holds my hand, and it's comforting.  
"Well, it is. But it's not like I'm going to die from it." I squeeze his hand a little. "The good side of it is that I can stay here much longer, there is nothing that should really wake me up any time soon."  
"I would prefer you to be healthy, no matter how long it took for you to call me." His words warm my heart, and I find myself hugging him.  
"Thank you, I'd rather that too, but I can't say that this doesn't make me happy." His arms wrap around me then, and I feel like I'm where I belong. "It's great to be in your arms, did you know that?"  
"I have been told it before, yes." I laugh then.  
"Smug." I say with a smile, nuzzling his neck. It's amazing how his scent makes me feel so good. I hug him tighter. "I know you'll have to wake up, of course, but you can come back whenever you fall asleep, I'm sure I'll be here a while."  
"I feel guilty for thinking this is some sort of blessing." I laugh, can he be really that glad that we have time now?  
"Don't be, I think it is too." And I raise my head to look at him. "Especially after being away from you that week." It was only yesterday that we were together, it's still four months for him, but it's much sooner than years, and I'm really happy for being able to give him this moment of peace, which of course gives me bliss too. "Do you think you can come back without me having to call again? I don't know how often I should call you, you know, because of the time difference."  
"Let us test it, if I do not return in a while, feel free to call again." I hold him tight just in case for some reason this doesn't work, and I nod. He kisses me softly on the lips and then disappears, only to reappear three steps away from me the next second.  
"Did you leave and come back?" I ask because I'm not sure if he simply teleported.  
"Yes. How long was I away?" I chuckle as he comes closer.  
"A... second maybe?" The surprise on his face is so obvious I laugh. "This time difference is so awkward."  
"Indeed it is. It took me a few hours to find the connection back to your dream," my eyes go wide, "but I believe that it should be quicker next time, now that I know what to look for." He rubs my arms gently, and I wonder if he's developing feelings for me. He was always nice, but lately he's been more... caring. I shouldn't think about it this way though, he shouldn't be attached to me in any way; it's best if he doesn't. "What is worrying you?" Oh, did he notice?  
"It's just... don't worry." I give him a smile, trying to reassure him. "It's silly, let's enjoy our time with something more productive." He tilts his head, clearly not buying what I said, but he doesn't push.  
"What is this place?" He asks while looking around, not letting go of me.  
"I don't know, really." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrug. "I often dream about things I've never seen."  
"You must have quite the creative mind."  
"Either that or it's some lost memory from a previous life." He frowns.  
"Previous life? What do you mean?"  
"I guess people in Thedas don't have the concept of reincarnation, right? Well, some people in my realm believe a person's spirit is immortal, and that after the body dies they come back later in another body, to start anew."  
"Hm, most curious. And I take it you believe in that?"  
"Honestly? I don't know what to believe, but that's better than to think I'll simply disappear after I die and that everything I lived was for naught." I shrug and he caresses my arms.  
"Whatever the truth is, what you have done could never be for naught, for you have touched others' lives with your actions, and you have definitely touched mine."  
"Sweet talker." I chuckle. "So... um... want to look around? Or talk more? Or... do something naughty?"  
"I would like to see more of this place, and we can talk while we look. Since we're in no rush, we can leave the... naughty actions for later." He smiles and continues, "maybe after we find a nice spot."  
"Heh, sure." I know I'm already burning for him though.

We spend some time walking around the ruins, and I tell him about real historical places that I've never visited but read about or that I've watched documentaries about; which led me to explaining to him what TV, videos and computers are. He's completely amazed by all the things technological and not, but we stop talking when we reach what seems to be a garden. There are many large trees and the grass is soft. "This seems to be a good place." He says with a smooth voice.  
"A good place?" I look around, "Well it is beautiful." He chuckles and pulls me close.  
"A good place to do those naughty things we usually do." His voice so close to my ear makes me shiver and I end up mewling, which makes him laugh and the next thing I feel is his mouth on my earlobe, nibbling and licking. I hold him tight, my body is tingling with the sensations he is triggering in me, my blood is getting hotter and I want to feel him naked against me already.  
"Are we doing it on the grass?" I ask with a smile. I wouldn't really mind it though, I just want to be sure I don't need to summon anything.  
"If you do not mind." He says before he licks my neck, which makes me gasp.  
"I don't." I say as I will our clothes away. It's awesome to feel his hot body under my hands again, and even better to feel his body against mine. He pulls me closer and I can feel him hard against my belly. God, I love this. As I rub myself against him he sucks on my neck, and I can feel the slick increasing between my legs. His hands rub my body as his mouth runs around my neck and this is making me really hungry for him. "Solas..." I say, breathless. He hums and it makes me want to bite him, instead I run my nails on his back, making him hiss, which in turn makes me rub harder against him. God, I want this man. "Solas..." He hums again before biting me, which makes me gasp. "I..." He sucks my neck and I feel my legs getting weak; his hands hold my butt and pull me closer, rubbing my hips tighter against his. He is so hard. "I... Solas, I..."  
"Yes?" He says as he licks up my neck. His hands on my butt squeeze me as he pulls me closer and we're both breathing hard. My hands on his back travel all around and my nipples so hard against his chest only increase the pleasure flowing through my veins. When I was going to speak his lips find mine, and I can't hold back the hungry kiss that makes me almost devour him. I suck his tongue and lips with such desire that I bet he's going to be swollen and red after we part. He moans as I move my lips and tongue and he barely has the chance to take control. I'm really hungry for him, I want him so much I'm almost senseless, only basking in the pleasure of his mouth against mine.  
While we pull ourselves in the impossible attempt of getting closer, I feel his hands on my butt pulling me upwards, which makes me wrap my legs around his hips. It feels really good to have his body so close to my sex once again, and I rub myself against him at the first opportunity. It's a bit hard to kiss in this conditions, but I don't want to stop. Soon I feel him bringing us down on the grass, and as he kneels I straddle him, feeling his pulsing cock so damn close to my clit. I take one of my hands between us and grab him, which makes him gasp into my mouth, but I seek his lips again; hungry as I am for him, I don't want to let him part yet.  
He is so hard, so hot, pulsing so deliciously inside my hand and I squeeze him lightly before I start rubbing. I want to feel his cock in my mouth, but I'm going to play with him a little. I missed this, feeling him like this, with time to enjoy this moment. This delicious moment. I'm glad he lets me, because I'm sure if he wanted to take control he could.  
One of his hands leaves my butt to end up on my mound, and the anticipation of having his hand on my so sensitive spot makes me hotter. I hold him tighter when his finger slides down to my clit, as well as mewling into his mouth. I feel his smile on his lips, and as soon as I can I suck them again. It's really difficult to kiss while we touch each other like this, but it's also so good. He's bigger, his breathing is more ragged and I know he's close, so I stop. I don't want him to come yet. But that seems to be a concern he doesn't share, because his fingers on me don't stop. I can't continue kissing him anymore, moaning has taken control of my mouth and I feel his licking and nibbling around my jawline as he pushes his fingers inside me. "Oh, Solas..." I end up moaning and he hums, continuing to move in the way that he knows will drive me crazy. "Oh... I... that... that... oh god... hmmm..." I dig my fingers into his back and push myself against his hand, getting him further inside. "Ah! God, so good... don't stop... oh!" He curls his fingers at the same time he bites my neck, and it's so close to pushing me over the edge that I can't even see anymore. "Solas, oh Solas... I... Ah! So close... oh god..." His hand on my back pulls me closer to him, and I feel his hard cock pulsing against my navel as he moves his fingers inside me, deeper. Then he sucks my neck really hard, only to bite me afterwards, as he pushes the palm of his hand against my clit and curls his fingers to pressure the sweetest spot inside me. "Oh! Solas! Ah!" My body trembles on his as I cry out in pleasure, my veins burn and everything seems to have disappeared but him and me.  
I feel tingling all over, and even though my legs are week I want him so badly still. This was awesome, but I want more. "That was... wow..." He chuckles and I move my legs to the sides of his, instead of having them around his back. I'm really wet and the scent is all around us. "How can you know exactly what to do?" He kisses me before answering.  
"As we do this I learn more about your body, your reactions tell me much."  
"Yeah?" I take him in my hand again and he closes his eyes with a hiss for a couple of seconds. "And what does this tell you?" He looks at me with such hunger that it makes me even hotter.  
"It tells me you want me."  
"Smart man." I say as I rub my hand up and down. He's so hard, so hot. I don't want him to come yet, not yet. I want to build him up. If this works as in the real world, then it'll be great. "And if I stop?" I let go of him as he gets close to spilling. His breathing is really ragged now, and he swallows before speaking.  
"You are... teasing me." I smile and do a tsc tsc to him. He tilts his head.  
"I'm building you up. I want a lot of you when you spill your seed." I run my fingers on his beautiful chest. "I want you to come on my body, on my face. I want you to cover me with your seed." His cock twitches between us and I know my words have affected him. Hell, it has affected me too. It's too bad I have this plan because I want him badly inside of me too. I wonder if he can stay long. Because if he can... "Can you stay long?" As he moves his hands I notice they are on my thighs, and he caresses them while he speaks.  
"Yes. Do you have plans?" He smirks. "Other than... that one?" I touch the head and he hisses. God, he is so wet only with precum. I want him in my mouth so much! He lets out a moan as I work him close again, and I stop. "This is... torture." I chuckle.  
"It'll be worth it." I grab his lower lip in mine and suck it hard, before licking his lips. He captures mine and we start kissing again. When I take him in hand once again he parts. "I do have plans." I let him go again, he is really flushed, and I look down between us to see his cock very red. Beautiful. "God, Solas... I want you so badly. If I didn't want you to paint me I would fall on you with my mouth right now." I see him twitching again. "That's... damn it..." I take my eyes to his face and I find him with his mouth slightly open, breathing hard and his eyes focused on me. "I can't wait to have you inside me, you know?" And that seems to break him.  
Solas grabs me and lowers me on the grass, and for a second I'm worried he's going to ruin my plan. But he doesn't push his cock in me, he slides his fingers again. And he does so while he sucks my neck, and his hand grabs my breast. I rub my legs around his body as he moves lower, licking me while he does. His mouth stops on one my breasts, while his hands don't stop their movements. This feels so good, and I tell him so. I know I'm loud, but he likes it, and his humming while I tell him how great it all feels and how much I wish he would stick his cock in me makes me wetter. It doesn't take me as long to come this time, and I squirm under him. "Oh god, Solas. You'll kill me." He chuckles as he moves down to my belly, then he starts peppering me with kisses as he goes down from my navel to my mound. "Let me continue my plan, will you?"  
"There is no need." He says while he licks around my thighs.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Trust me, you will have what you wish." He looks at me then with such a mischievous face that I feel my clit throbbing again. This man... will definitely be the death of me.  
"I like touching you too, you know." I say with a pout and he chuckles.  
"I know." He kisses my mound and slides his hands down to my thighs. "But you will have to wait to touch me again." And then he grabs my legs, spreading me while my legs hang over his arms. Next thing I know is his mouth on my clit. And it feels awesome. It's wet and hot, and he knows just how to flick it to give me the best pleasure. He also likes to tease, so he often stops to simply lick around, and suck the nether lips.  
"Oh Solas... I... Oh god, oh! That's so good! Hmmm... Damn... oh... oh... oh!" And he stops. I relax back on the grass as he chuckles at my annoyed huff. "You're mean- ah..." He starts with his mouth again, and I'm once more writhing under him as he plays with my clit. My body is so hot, my veins are burning and my inner walls are killing me with want to squeeze around him. "Please don't stop... please... ah... ah! Solas!" My body trembles as I come and I can't help squirming against his mouth as the shocks travel through my muscles and burn through my veins. My legs held by him tighten around his arms and I still can't stop mewling as I come down from the orgasm. "Damn... oh damn... You're a god... definitely a god, Solas." He chuckles and I see his tongue as he licks his glistening lips. God... take me already. "Please say you're exploding?" We laugh at my despair.  
"If you are so hungry for my body inside yours perhaps you should reconsider your plan?" He says with such a delightful voice that I want to jump him.  
"I... damn... I don't know if I have the willpower for this." He gives me a very gentle smile then, I'm actually surprised. "What?"  
"I... nevermind. Would it ease your desire to know I am quite close to... exploding?" He chuckles and I would have jumped him if my legs weren't still locked in his arms.  
"Very. Let me suck you." He releases my legs and I immediately get up. He sits back and watches me attentively. "Oh Solas... you're so beautiful." I say as I look into his eyes, then I look at all of him; my eyes stopping when I see how swollen and red he is. "God..." My mouth waters and I want him very badly on my tongue. "Don't let me drink you this time, okay? I might... not want to stop." I laugh and he takes his hand to my cheek, surprising me. He tilts my head so I look at him. He plants a quick and gentle kiss on my lips before speaking.  
"I will grant your wish. I will mark you, covering your beautiful body with my seed. It is too bad you are not physically beside me, or I would make sure the scent would linger on your skin for days, so this moment would not leave your mind for a second."  
"Oh Solas... I love you." I kiss him, not as hungry as before; this is a loving kiss. I'm horny, sure, but I just want him to know I don't want him just for his body, that I love who he is. I know this relationship we have shouldn't include feelings and that I shouldn't force mine onto him, but I need him to know. "All of you." And I rub his cock in my hand as I watch his eyes closing, and his beautiful lips opening as he breathes. He lets go of my cheek and I lower my head to take him in my mouth. And the taste is just as perfect as I remember. I really missed this.  
It's sad that I can't enjoy having him inside my mouth for long, because he is already too worked up. Still, feeling him so hard and hot, pulsing on my tongue, is awesome. I don't take my hand to his balls as I usually would because I want to delay this as much as I can. I really love having him in there. His breathing and delightful noises make me more aroused and I suck him with hunger. I know I shouldn't, but I can't really help it. Soon his hand is on my face, and he tells me to stop. I really don't want to let go, I want to taste him, but that isn't the plan, and I really want him to paint me. I can't even imagine my face as his cock leaves my mouth, but his is beautiful. The slick connecting my lips to his shaft reminds me of some hentai I've read and I take my thumb to clean it off my chin as it drips. "Please, do it."  
"Lay back." His voice is rough, and he is holding his cock firmly. I lay down expectantly while he kneels over my body, and after a few strokes he gasps and I feel the hot seed hitting me on my face, my breasts, my belly, my thighs. After he is done he falls over me, and the only thing keeping him off me is one of his hands and his knees. He lets his body fall beside me as I take my hands to examine his work.  
My finger traces the seed on my skin, so hot and sticky. It flows slowly down from my forehead to my nose, then my cheek. I run my finger on it then take it to my tongue to taste it. I missed this. Then I take my hand to my chest, and feel how it slips down to my collarbone and between my breasts. I can't help it, I want to spread it around my skin, and I do. I run my hand down to my belly where I spread what's there around too, and then when I get down to my thighs I spread it all the way up until it's also between my folds. When I'm done I look to my side and I find Solas with an expression I can't really name. He is focused, and I just hope he isn't irked at the sight. "You are... exquisite." He says, voice low and rough.  
"Why?"  
"I never thought I would see someone take so much pleasure from that. You almost... worship it." I chuckle. I guess I must look that way?  
"I... this is a part of you. A piece of you I can have on me, in me. Of course I would feel pleasure from it. To have it on my skin this way, it's a powerful message. And it's one I really treasure." His expression doesn't change, he is serious, but it's not a heavy kind of serious. He is focused, and likely deep in thoughts. I really wonder what kind is swimming in his mind. He offers me his hand, and it surprises me. I take it and he pulls me over him, making me gasp at the sudden movement.  
"You... really love me." I'm surprised at his words. It's not really a question, but I feel like I need to give an answer all the same.  
"I do." I say with a smile. I'm covered in drying cum, but he doesn't seem to mind. After a gentle smile he kisses me, and his hand finds his way through my hair. After a few minutes we part.  
"What were your other plans?" He says with a smirk and I give him a quick kiss before answering.  
"I planned on sucking you more, until I could drink you up, but... I guess I just really want you inside my pussy right now." He laughs. He's amazing when he laughs. Next thing I know I'm pinned on the grass and he is on top of me with mischievous eyes.  
"Really want it?"  
"Yes. I really want it." I say with a low voice. My veins are burning again and my muscles are tingling in anticipation. I rub my leg on his and he smirks.  
"That is good." He says with a rough voice as he moves his hips against mine, rubbing his half-hard cock against my slick folds.  
"Oh yeah? Why?" I'm getting breathless. This teasing feels so good.  
"Because... I have waited to be inside you for months." His eyes are hungry, and I find myself running my hands on his hips, down to his butt and up again. "And all that teasing made this very difficult for me."  
"Were you aching for me?" I know I'm aching for him. He is definitely hard now, and it feels amazing to have him throbbing against my clit.  
"I was."  
"Then come, enter me." And with a little help from his hand, he does. We both moan as he slides inside, and he rubs the way up my body with the hand he used to guide himself as he pushes further in. "Hmmmm god, yes. You're just so perfect in there, Solas." I feel whole, and it's delicious. His mouth finds mine again, and as he starts moving his hips to slide in and out of me it becomes harder and harder to continue the kiss. To finally be able to feel him in there is awesome, I wish we could never part, that this connection, this pleasure, would last forever. The friction is delicious, the lewd wet noises make me want him deeper and his breathing so close to my ear along with delightful noises make me want to rub myself even closer to him. We're loud, we're passionate, and I'm losing sense of space. I can only feel his touch, his presence, his movements, and honestly there's nothing else I'd rather be feeling right now. I'm lost in his arms, crying out words of encouragement so he knows how amazing it feels to have him in me, to have him on me, and to have him with me.  
His mouth finds my neck, and as he licks and sucks there I move my legs to wrap around his hips. "I love how tight and slick you are." He says as he slows down his movements so I don't come so quickly. His words still push me towards an orgasm, but not quite there. "The way you embrace me." And then he sucks my neck as he thrusts inside me, making me cry out. "The way you sing for me, crying out my name..." And this time he bites my neck while he thrusts, and I call out his name in pleasure, breathless. This is so good, he feels so good. I'm floating as the pleasure takes me, he floods me with his seed as I squeeze him so tight. My body is shaking but he holds me flushed against him, not stopping his movements as he tries to extend our pleasure some more. His lips finds mine, and I feel his hand caressing my cheek while his tongue lazily explores my mouth. I want to tell him how much I love him, but I guess I've already said more than I should have, so I just bask in this moment.  
Solas turns us so he's laying on his back, it's sad to feel him sliding out of me, but I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his shoulder. His hand lazily draws designs on my arm as he runs it around and I once again find myself wondering about his thoughts. "I can't help thinking how this accident was a blessing." I chuckle.  
"I wish there was another way to extend your time here."  
"As do I. Well... let's enjoy it while it lasts." He chuckles then.  
"You sound quite insatiable."  
"I guess I can be when it's you. But I mean, let's just enjoy our time, doing whatever. Being with you is already very important to me, it doesn't matter how."  
"I would like to know more about you and your world, now that we do have time."  
"Sure. Whatever you wanna know, just ask." I say as I caress his chest. His breathing is even now, and it makes me feel peaceful.  
"It should be but a moment for you," he says before he sits up. I sit up as well, a little confused, but then he continues. "I have to wake up now, there are things I must take care of. But I will return soon."  
"Oh, sure." If it was like last time it'll be seconds. He holds my cheek gently and pulls me to a kiss that lasts a few minutes. Then he smiles before he disappears, only to reappear a second later a few steps from me, fully clothed. I chuckle. "That was... quick."  
"I assume you have not stayed there for long." He says with an amused face.  
"To me it was a second ago you were just here, kissing me."  
"Interesting." He says as he walks closer, then offers his hands to help me stand. I accept. "I believe it would be better if you put on some clothes..." he smirks before continuing "unless you want to do it again."  
"Oh I definitely want to do it again." His eyes get wide so quickly I start laughing at his expression. "But not now, don't worry." I close my eyes and will a simple dress on me. "Now... ask me whatever you want to know." I give him a smile and pull him to walk beside me, locking my arm with his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying a lot of time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here is another chapter and I hope you like it! :D  
> I already know how this is going to end, and it's very likely that there will be only 3 more chapters.

It's so different to stay here with Solas almost indefinitely. Whenever he has to wake up he returns a second later, so it's like he hasn't even left. We take this new experience to learn more about each other, he tells me of his war and I tell him of my life, my world. I can tell that listening to my reality is both soothing and intriguing for him. And as the days pass for him I also notice he's becoming more... touchy. Well, I don't know how long it has been for me, but for him it has been days. And I guess it's true when they say the stress of battle makes people want to have sex a lot.

I guess it's good that I can't get enough of him. He might have treated me thoroughly, giving me many orgasms, but hell... I would totally say yes if he wanted to do it right now. And just thinking about it makes me want to jump him. Is there something wrong with me for being like this? I bet some people would say I'm possessed by the devil or something. Heh... nobody can take me but the Dread Wolf. And he can do it as many times as he wants.

"What are you thinking about?" His smooth voice asks from beside me as we walk along the beach. It was a while ago that the ruins turned into this large shoreline. It's quite curious that I can still see the largest of the ruined buildings if I turn to look back. I didn't know dreams could be... continuous.

"Just... I know technically this is a dream but... am I weird for never getting... tired of you?"

"Oh? You perhaps think we are spending too much time together?"

"No... _that_ I'm sure could never be too much... well, the thing I was thinking about seems to fall into the same category since I can't have enough either..." I sigh. This is unlike me. "Alright... let me try again. It seems I'm never tired of having sex with you... and even though for me it was like a few hours ago... I find myself already wanting more. So... am I normal?" Solas stops walking and I notice his eyes are wide. Then he laughs, oh beautiful laugh.

"Yes, Grace. You are quite normal." He takes his hand to the small of my back and pulls me closer, facing him. "And I cannot say how much I enjoy knowing you feel that way."

"I think I should be exhausted or something... satiated. But... that's not how I feel."

"Let me tell you something." He takes his other hand to clasp behind my back with the other and I decide to hold him too. "Back in times of Elvhenan it was common for lovers to go on for days." I can't help my mouth opening in surprise along with my eyes. He gives me a gentle smile. "Sometimes parties would be held so nobles could seek partners."

"I imagine there were a lot of babies being born." We laugh.

"Not quite. Knowledge of a spell to prevent pregnancies was widespread, unless a couple desired children they would not bear any. Immortality also made the need for procreation null; children were born out of love, not passion or necessity to upkeep numbers." At least until wars started killing people I take it.

"Oh, I see. I feel less weird now." He chuckles.

"You are not weird, you are unique."

"Oh?" That reminds me of his conversation with Lavellan. "Well, guess I am, summoning you here and all." His smile dies a little, then he shakes his head, and with one of his hands he cups my cheek to kiss me.

"I cannot have enough of you either." He says a bit breathless.

"Are we doing it here?" I ask with a smirk as I run my fingers along his arms.

"If you wish." He says before he kisses my neck, making my blood boil.

"Anywhere... is good for me... really." I say with a little difficulty as he starts sucking my neck. But I don't want to feel the sand, so I summon a blanket and make our clothes disappear. When he feels me naked in his arms he quickly brings me closer and rubs himself against me. I can't resist it, I entwine my leg with his and hug him tight, running my nails on his back. He's so hard against me and I'm so damn wet. I want him now. "Solas... take me..." He groans and holds my thigh, untangling it from his leg and lifting it up, I wrap it around his hip and soon I feel his cock teasing my entrance. The hand he used to lift my leg he uses to guide his cock inside me, and it's amazing when it slips in. We both gasp as he pushes further in my body. "Oh yes... yes so good." When he bites my shoulder I can't help the cry that leaves my mouth. It feels so damn good to have him hard and pulsing inside my slick walls, with his sexy teeth pressing against my soft skin. "Ah! Solas... ah... yes... you feel amazing!" He is moving fast, I guess he really was building up these past days. "Oh, oh yes... Oh Solas... ah! Please don't stop, oh god... oh!" He holds me tighter, pulling me impossibly closer as he moves in and out of me.

The lewd noises can't even be concealed by the sea's. The waves crashing on the beach only seem to make us louder. And hell if I don't love it when he's groaning and saying dirty things in my ear. The way he tells me how slick and hot I am... how my soft skin feels perfect against his... how he can feel my heartbeat in my pussy... how I fit him so perfectly. Oh god... "Come for me, Grace." My name on his mouth feels so right.

"Ah, Solas!" I can't hold back anymore, I let pleasure take me and I feel my legs becoming so weak. He seems to notice because he lifts my other leg up and I try my best to wrap them around his hips. I let my head fall on his shoulder as he continues to move inside me. "Oh god... oh Solas..." If only this could last forever. If only I could be there with him, in times of peace so we could never leave each other. So we could stay in bed while he fucks me so perfectly over and over and over again... "Ah! So good... so... ah, ah! Solas!" I don't know how he can, but he makes me come again, and this time I don't feel any strength left in my body. He holds me tight, and lowers us on the blanket. It's sad to feel him sliding out and I whine in protest. He chuckles as he moves over me, with his legs on both sides of my body. "You're amazing." His lips start kissing my breasts while his hands rub the whole surface of my chest and belly. "Won't you... get back in?" He chuckles.

"Soon." He says just before he takes my nipple in his mouth. I feel a shock running through my veins and I cry out. He continues kissing me as he moves south, and when I feel his mouth on my nether lips I moan. He licks me all around, and starts sucking the soft skin as I become louder. He pushes his tongue inside, and the feeling is awesome. I find myself wrapping my legs around his shoulders, but he stops me. He sits up on his knees, and the loss of his mouth makes me complain, but for him it seems to be amusing. He grabs my legs and pulls me closer to him, and I never thought I would find myself in this position: my legs are straight in front of his chest with my feet at both sides of his neck. Solas slowly pushes his delicious cock inside me and it feels so amazing.

As he moves inside me I can't help the sounds, or the words leaving my mouth. He goes so deep in this position I didn't know I could be touched there. It's too good, too right. "Oh yes, Solas! I love your cock! Oh god!" His noises are fueling my pleasure and I feel so close again. "Deeper, please! Fill me! I want you to fill me, Solas!" As he starts moving a bit faster the sensation of him rubbing me so perfectly in and out makes me lose sense of place, there's only me and him in this delicious connection. I feel him so big now, he is close and so am I. "Fill me, Solas! Ah!" I come loudly, squeezing his pulsing shaft and bringing him with me. His groan as he comes and fills me so deep is so beautiful and prolongs my pleasure. My body is so weak, tingling all over with aftershocks and I'm panting, unable to say anything.

He lets my legs fall to the sides of his body and moves over me, kissing my chest while still inside me. I notice he is still hard and I guess we're continuing this. Awesome. I take my hands to the sides of his head, caressing his scalp and then his ears. I think I never really touched his ears despite wanting to do so since the first day. They are firm, but soft and I notice how warm they are. As I continue to touch them Solas starts getting tense, and I wonder if it has the same effect on him as when he touches my nipples. His hands touch all around my hips then start rubbing up to my waist while his mouth finds my breasts. When he starts sucking he also starts moving his hips again, and it feels so good. I really can't have enough of him. He is slower now though, gentler too. He seems to want to take his time but I'm already so close again. I don't know how he can do this to me, should this even be possible? I know it's a dream but... still... "You're wonderful... oh god!"

His mouth leaves my breast but his hand replaces it while he continues up to lick and kiss my shoulder until he is at my neck. "Oh Solas... oh, oh! Amazing... delicious... hmmmm yes!" He kisses, licks and sucks lightly and I feel like I'm going to fall from the edge at any second. He is so good at this, he knows just how to give me the best pleasure. His ragged breathing and groans are music to my ears and I want his lips, but he is doing such a great job at my neck. I take my hands from his head and down to his shoulders, pulling him closer and digging my nails. He hisses and suddenly thrusts a bit harder, making me gasp at the sudden powerful move. I continue running my nails on his back but he contains his thrusts to slow ones. Staying on the edge like this is so delicious but still feels like torture, I want more. "Solas... please... ah! More, please!"

Solas lets go of my neck and looks at my eyes. He is so focused, so flushed, so beautiful. His eyes are deep and dark and his slightly opened mouth panting as he moves makes me hug him tighter. He closes his eyes for a second with another hiss, then licks his lips with a smile. "Come for me." And he kisses me so deeply as he thrusts deep and pushing his hips against my clit. I crumble in pleasure, losing all strength in my muscles as they tremble with the powerful energy running across my nerves and veins. It's impossible to kiss him right now, and I moan loudly over and over as I squeeze his cock inside me, pulsing and filling me again. He hugs me tight while still moving languidly inside me, prolonging our pleasure as much as possible. His heart beats so fast, so happily as does mine. He lets his head fall on the crook of my neck and the scent of him fills my nostrils. It's delicious.

"I love you." I end up saying as I caress his nape. After a couple of minutes he raises his head and looks at me. His eyes are still intense, but different somehow. He doesn't say anything, but he kisses me in a way he has never kissed me before. It's... different and difficult to explain, but somehow it has something extra there. It's a kiss that makes me feel wanted, loved, cherished. I don't know if he knows he's doing it, I don't know if it's on purpose, but I bask in it. Right at this moment I feel selfish and I just want to think he loves me too.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :3  
> Thank you very much for comments! It makes me really happy to know you enjoy the story! <3

I don't know how we can have so much stamina, maybe because this is a dream, but we do it yet three more times before we simply lay entangled in each other's limbs. I caress his face, so peaceful, so beautiful. There's nobody I love more than this man. If only he could be with me outside my dreams. "What is wrong?" He asks as he clears the tears from my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Sorry... I... it's just..." I sigh. "Nevermind. It's foolish." He sits up, bringing me with him and wraps his arms around me.

"Nothing that can make you cry is foolish. Tell me." I take a deep breath and look at the waves crashing on the beach, so close to us yet so far. So loud yet not.

"I... I love you so much but... I wish I could be with you outside my dreams." He holds me tighter then and sighs.

"I was afraid this would happen." A cold shiver runs through my body.

"What do you mean?" Please don't stop visiting me.

"I knew you have feelings for me. I shouldn't have encouraged these meetings, I knew it would bring suffering."

"Solas, you don't make me suffer. You make me the happiest woman in the world! To be with the man I love means everything to me! Without these meetings all I would have is a dream that would never come true." He looks at me then with a smile so sad that breaks my heart.

"Yet when we meet it is a dream."

"Solas, please... please don't leave me." His eyes go wide, then he frowns.

"Leave you?"

"You're going to, aren't you? That's why you're saying these things?" He sighs and holds me tight again.

"You are afraid that I will do the same that character did in your game." I nod and he kisses my temple. "I will not." I feel like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Then what?"

"I shouldn't have encouraged these meetings, your feelings, but I am curious as I am selfish." He starts caressing my hair. "This should never have meant more than a respite from times of war, than a chance to make you happy and to satiate my thirst for knowledge. Yet..." he sighs "I find myself reciprocating your feelings." My eyes go wide.

"You don't mean..."

"I love you too, Grace. And to see you crying because we cannot meet outside of this realm breaks my heart." Is he serious? Of course he is, what does he gain from lying to me?

"I... I... you love me?" I can only imagine the idiotic face I have on right now. He chuckles and nods.

"I do. Ar lath ma, vhenan." Solas holds my head and brings his lips to mine. Oh god. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and soon we're laying on the covers again. Right at this moment I'm really the happiest person in the world. Solas loves me! But something tugs at the edge of my mind and he breaks the kiss to look at me. "You are waking up."

"Seriously? Now?!" I'm really mad... how dare they interrupt me _now_? "I don't want to leave you... this sucks." He gives me a swift kiss and then the sad smile is back.

"I wish you did not have to leave. I enjoyed these months with you. But you have a life to live and cannot be stuck on a bed. We will meet again when you sleep. Please be careful not to injure yourself again."

"Hey it was the car that ran over me, I didn't throw myself in front of it. But alright... and you too. Don't go losing your war." And I kiss him again, and he kisses me back so intensely that I wake up with my lips tingling.

 

It took me three weeks to properly fall asleep again, the medication I had to take didn't allow me to dream. I was going insane with his absence. My mother told me I was in an induced coma for two weeks, and at the same time it was shocking it explained why it was so intense when I was with Solas in that dream. A dream I couldn't wait to get back to. I miss him so much. I wonder if he misses me. He said he loved me and I still can't wrap my mind around it. Three weeks for me means seven years for him. That is just too damn long. I hope he's well... I wonder if the war is over. I hope he won. At the same time, now that I think about it, we spent four years and a half together. I think that's longer than his time with the Inquisition. God, I love him so much, I never asked you anything, please let me be with him.

That night when I sleep I find myself in a shopping center. It's curious to see the multitude of people disappearing as soon as I realize I'm dreaming. At least the carts with food are still there. I try to get Solas to come, but he doesn't. It worries me, but I decide to try again later. I walk to the cart next to me and get a chocolate crepe. It's been years since I last had one of these, but it seems my mind remembers the taste; it's so delicious! I wish Solas was here to eat it with me. That first night with the cake was fun.

I sit down on a nearby bench while I eat and then I feel his arms around my shoulders. I jump in surprise and he chuckles. "I thought you wouldn't come!" I say as I step over the bench to hug him. Before he says anything his lips find mine and we kiss for long minutes. It's been seven years for him and I can feel in his kiss how much he missed me. I hug him tighter. "I missed you so much, Solas! How are you?"

He caresses my face with a smile and answers me "I am well. I missed you as well. You worried me, what happened?" I sit down again and bring him with me, but instead of sitting beside me he pulls me closer to sit between his legs; mine over one of his and his arms around me. His attention never leaving my face.

"They gave me medicine that didn't allow me to dream. I missed you so so much! It's been so long." His lips find mine again, but the kiss doesn't last long this time.

"I feared something had happened to you."

"No, I'm safe and recovered. It sucks that I had to live with my parents these past weeks though, I definitely didn't miss that." I chuckle and he tilts his head.

"Don't you like your family?"

"I do, but it's better if we don't live together. We're too... different."

"I understand. You would miss them should you stay apart, would you not?"

"Yes." I chuckle. "I usually keep contact with them once a week or something." I summon another crepe in my hand, this time cream with strawberry and the surprised face Solas gives me is so amusing. "Want a bite?" He raises an eyebrow before taking a bite of the pastry. He hums in delight and I eat some too.

"This reminds me of our first encounter." I laugh.

"Yes. I thought the same thing when I found myself here."

"About that, what is this place?"

"Oh it's a building where people have many different shops. It was teeming with people before I realized I was dreaming. It's a practical place, safer too."

"Interesting. You never got to show me much of your world."

"True. When I woke up I discovered we spent almost five years of your time in those ruins. And I don't even know what place that was. Do you want to go around this shopping?"

"If you have time."

"Well... I sure don't have as much as before."

"Then... I suppose I would rather spend my time with you right here."

"Naughty thoughts already?" I smirk and he looks at me with such desire I shiver.

"Always." And he kisses me. I don't remove our clothes right away, I leave them on so I can tease him, rutting against his arousal after I change my position to straddle him, much like that first time. He starts rubbing my nipples and kneading on my breasts over my thin shirt, and it causes me shivers everywhere. He's so hard already and I'm dripping wet. "How much longer do you plan on teasing?" He says before his mouth goes to my neck and I gasp.

"I don't think I can do it for much longer." He chuckles while licking my neck up to my jawline.

"Good. Let me enter you. I really missed the way it feels inside you." Oh god. I immediately get us naked and as I rub myself over his length we hold onto each other tight. "You are so slick."

"I'm always ready for you, Solas." And as I help him enter me my breath staggers at the feeling of the head at my entrance, stretching me. I missed this. "I missed you so much." And as I let my body settle onto his lap, enjoying the way his cock fills me, a low moan leaves my mouth. "Oh Solas... you fill me so perfectly. You're so hot, so hard..." And I start moving, watching his face examining my own. He's so beautiful, so flushed, filled with passion. "I love your cock inside me. Hmm. I love you." In a second his mouth is against mine, and I swear he could be trying to devour me. The kiss is almost violent, and I don't know if I want him more than he wants me, but I'm also sucking and tugging at his tongue and lips as if my life depended on it. And I don't stop moving my hips, lost in the feeling of his hard, hot and pulsing length sliding in and out.

His breathing is ragged, as is mine. We're both moaning and gasping between kisses. His hips move to follow my movements and I know he's very close. I would love for him to fill me with his seed right now but he stops me with a groan. "Fill me, please." He winces at my words and lets me move again, but this time he takes one of his hands to my clit while he sucks my neck. I start moaning louder, and I hold him tight so I can move faster, riding him to orgasm. It feels amazing, it feels like heaven to be joined with him like this after so long. "I'm so close Solas... ah... yes... like that... oh god... fill me... fill me Solas... oh! Yes yes yes! Oh, Solas Solas ah!" The energy flowing through my body is so powerful that I hug him so I don't fall. The spasms make me flush and rub against him, which increases my pleasure and makes it last longer. When our hips finally stop moving he hugs me lovingly and peppers my shoulder with kisses, then my neck, my cheek and finally my lips. We're tired, but we kiss, as languidly as our bodies allow.

I don't know how, maybe my desire to lay down is too intense, but the place around us change to my bedroom. Now instead of the bench we're on my bed. Solas chuckles at my surprised face, but I simply push him to lay down and I follow him, laying on top of his body. I start moving my hips again, very slowly so he doesn't slide out. "This is torture." He says with a smirk, then moves us so he's on top of me. His hands grabs both my legs and lifts them over his elbows, making me gasp at how good this position feels. "You look beautiful." He says then licks his lips, I wish I could suck those very swollen lips right now, but he's too far. With a wicked expression he moves his hips in a circle and I throw my head back as I also arch my body.

"Oh god, Solas!" I didn't know I could feel every movement he made inside me, and it's so damn good! As he starts moving faster my noises become louder, as do his. And he tells me things that make my body burn.

"You wrap me so... right, vhenan. It feels so good to be inside you." I wish I could look at his face while he says these things but the way he holds me, the way he fucks me, I can only let my body relax on the mattress and feel him. Listen to his wonderful words that caress me just as much as his body. "You're so tight, so hot, so perfect." He groans and pushes harder, making me cry out. "I love the way you call my name, how you tell me you love my cock in your pussy."

"Oh Solas, yes, I love it, I do I do... oh god, don't stop."

"I'm not stopping, vhenan. I want to feel you trembling under my body as you squeeze me inside you. I want you to forget everything but our bodies connected, and fill you until you cannot take my seed anymore." Oh god yes! His words are so effective on me that I feel so close now, just a few more and...

"Solas! Oh oh... Solas I-!" I tug hard on the sheets to try to control my body as it writhes with the overwhelming energy coursing through my muscles. Solas doesn't stop moving, and I'm so loud now. "Oh Solas come here, come here, let me hold you." I want to feel his body close to mine, flushed against me while he moves inside me, just like that time before we were kept apart.

He lets go of my legs, and as he lowers his body he caresses mine, from my thighs to my hips, from my waist to my boobs, then he embraces me as his mouth captures mine. He is so big and hard inside me, I know he's close, but he is moving slowly as he kisses me. Feeling him throbbing against my walls is amazing. "Fill me." And with a jerk he does. Oh it's amazing to feel this and I caress his back while he goes through his own orgasm. I kiss his face and then when he's recovered I suck on his lower lips, just before he captures my mouth and starts sucking mine. Our tongues dance with each other while he recovers some stamina to continue our love making.

And we do it two more times, and just as he said, I'm overflowing with his seed. I'm reclined against a pile of pillows, legs spread wide for him. He is sited between my legs, touching my folds while watching his cum dripping out of me. "You are mine." He says with such intense eyes.

"I'm yours. Completely."

"You said it before, and I wonder if it is still true." He is gentle with his touch, which seems to be idle movements now. It feels good but I'm too satiated to be horny just yet. "Would you want to be with me? In the waking?" What kind of question is that?

"Of course I would. That would be the best thing to happen to me after this."

"Even if you had to leave your family forever?" Wait... does he have a way?

"What are you talking about Solas, could we really be together?"

"The war is over, the Veil is down. We are rebuilding in a secluded place before we can expand-"

"Wait, wait. The war is over?" He nods, and finally looks at me. He seems... conflicted. His hand leaves my folds and caresses my thigh as he moves up to sit beside me. I turn to look straight at him.

"It happened a year ago. The Evanuris are forever defeated and the Inquisitor is dead. The qunari are hiding and the humans are licking their wounds. It will take time to have peace, but my people is rebuilding, healing. I... believe that with unrestricted access to the Fade it would be possible to build an Eluvian between our realms." My eyes go wide.

"Really?" My chest is about to burst with anticipation. This would mean a complete change of life, but I would be with him. But wait... could I even breathe there? Would food be safe to eat? "Solas..." He seems worried at my serious tone. "What if your world is toxic to me?" From the expression on his face I take it he hasn't thought about that either.

"I... will research a way to protect you if it is, should you want to come. Would you? Would you leave your family, everything you know, to come with me?" I have thought about moving to another country, I could still be in touch with my parents then... if I do this...

"But if it's an Eluvian I could come back, right?"

"I am unsure. The amount of power required to traverse realms could be too great to activate more than once, even without the Veil."

"I see... there's also the difference in time, I would probably age really fast there and if I came back people wouldn't even recognize me." I snicker, then I feel a heavy tug at my heart. I'll age and he won't. "Solas... you know I'm human and I age... you don't."

"Maybe with the Fade you will not. You are from another realm, it could affect you differently. It could..." He really wants this. I smile and hug him. "I will research a way if you wish to come."

"I do." I say with a large smile. "Take me to you, Dread Wolf." I laugh at his shocked expression that turns into a smirk.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan." And we kiss until I wake up.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building the eluvian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost there! Next chapter will wrap up this story and I almost can't believe I'll finish a story for once! And a story that I never thought I would write at that! This fic opened so many doors in my writing that I can only be thankful for it, and for everyone who has supported me by reading it, commenting and giving me kudos :D  
> I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to make the last one as fluffy and sexy as possible hehe <3

I'm so excited to meet with Solas again. Just thinking that meeting with him in person is actually a real possibility changes things completely. I really wonder how this is going to work out. Unfortunately it takes me three days to be able to consciously dream again, but when I finally find myself in a chocolate cafe looking out to the huge Eiffel Tower I immediately call for Solas.

When he doesn't come right away I'm worried that he might not be available, but soon I feel his arms around me and his mouth on my neck. I hum in delight, this feels so good. "I missed you." I say and he bites me, making me gasp and moan.

"And I missed you." He says before licking my ear. My veins are already burning with desire and I feel myself so wet, so ready for him. I'm glad he is so hard against my butt too. He groans when I push my butt against him and one of his hands slide down to the waistband of my skirt, and soon slips inside.

"I love it when you're eager like this." I say a bit breathless. When his fingers slide down to my folds I moan and end up arching my back, pushing my head against his shoulder. He takes the opportunity to suck at my neck and when his finger pushes against my clit he bites me. "Oh god... Solas..." He chuckles and removes his hand from my clothes, turning me to face him. "That was so mean... don't tease and leave me wanting..."

"Oh I am wanting as well, it is as much a tease for me." His other hand finds its way to my cheek and he pulls me to a kiss. A great kiss. When we part we are both breathless and I don't even have strength left on my legs, so he has to support me, and I notice he is smirking. Smug. "What is this place?"

"A shop that sells many things with chocolate, specially hot drinks. You have chocolate there, right?"

"We do..." He says as he turns his head to look around, not leaving me. "Curious place. And smells good as well. I imagine it would smell great on your skin..." He turns to me with a smirk.

"Or on yours..." I lick my lips as I imagine him covered in melted chocolate... how much I would have to lick it to clean him up... "Let me see what we have here..." I walk around the counter to look at the different kinds of chocolate and there is just so many options. I take a large cup from the dispenser and decide to select milk chocolate so it would be tasty but wouldn't make us sick. I taste some on my finger and it indeed tastes great. Pure milk chocolate, no additives. "Yummy." I look at the man in front of me and decide to let him taste some too, so I collect some more on my finger but I rub it on his lips. He smirks and grabs my finger with his mouth, sucking my finger clean and then licks his lips.

"Indeed." He says with a really hot expression that only makes my body burn more.

I look around, there are too many hard surfaces, but this is my dream... I concentrate and get some tables to disappear and create a large couch instead. "Nice... come here." I take his hand and we go towards the fluffy seat. "Sit." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I can tell he wanted me to sit there. "Come on... let me go first."

"As you wish." After he is sited I get him naked and I take a deep breath at the sight. I know I've seen him naked so many times already but he is simply a work of art. A hard and hot work of art. I can't help licking my lips. "You forgot yours..."

"Actually I haven't." I say with a smirk as I climb over his legs, my knees on both sides of his thighs. "This way you have to wait until you get any ideas..."

"Oh? Which ideas do you believe I would have?"

"I'm afraid I want to test my own ideas instead, my love." His eyes open in surprise, and I wonder if it's because I just called him love. His hands hold my waist and he looks straight at my eyes.

"I am looking forward to see what you have in mind." I end up giving him a wicked smile and I dip my finger in the cup again.

"Don't lick." He looks at me with a suspicious expression and I rub the finger on his lips again, only to kiss him next. He feels great with chocolate added to his taste. We suck each other's lips and tongue and it's awesome. I'm feeling so hot I could have him in me right now, but I want to explore some more. When we finally part I push him lightly towards the backrest so he can relax and I have better access to his torso. Dropping a bit of the chocolate on his chest I get down to licking it, but it's too sticky so I have to suck it too. I notice his breath becomes heavier the longer I continue. Dipping two fingers in the cup, I rub them on his neck so I can suck the chocolate off him next and his sounds are just _so_ good. I can also feel him getting harder and I start rubbing myself over him. I didn't anticipate the fact that I'm wearing skirts, so I'm pretty much rubbing my panties on his shaft. I gasp but don't stop.

When he's clean I add more, so I can continue on sucking and licking him as I rock my hips. Now I'm panting along with him, I never thought dry humping could be so good. Well... I suppose it's not so dry anymore. I'm so damn wet and I bet my panties are soaked. His hands on my waist help me move as his breathing becomes more ragged, I don't want him to come yet though. But it's so hard to stop, this is too good, I want more, I want him inside me too. It takes a lot of effort, but I manage to part from him. Solas looks at me a little confused but completely flushed. What a sight. "I... want to taste it on your cock." He seems surprised, but then smiles and lets go of my waist.

"Unusual place to eat."

"Well... two things I like eating, they must be amazing together." His eyes get darker and I move back so I can get between his legs, kneeling on the floor. The moment my hand holds his shaft he hisses, and after I place the cup beside me on the floor I dip my fingers in it so I can collect some chocolate to spread on his so hard cock. He is pulsing strongly in my hand, and I can't wait to feel him on my tongue. After he is generously covered in the sweet liquid I lick him, seeing how his mouth slightly opens to take in a sharp break. He is so hot the chocolate melts further, so I have to lick faster if I want it all. When it's safe to start sucking him I take him inside, and god... I love it. The chocolate adds to the amazing taste of him and I swear I could do this for hours. I close my eyes and just enjoy it, the way he is so hard and throbbing, the awesome taste on my tongue, his delightful sounds in my ears and his perfect scent filling my nostrils. I hum in delight and he moans, and I know the way he is swelling that he is very close. His ragged breathing also betrays him and I prepare myself to taste his seed, which is shot inside my mouth as he moans loudly. I suck it all, then I lick him clean with a satisfied smile on my face. He looks amazing. "Oh it does taste perfect." I lick my lips for effect and he groans, pulling me up.

The moment I land on his lap his mouth captures mine. "Now it is my turn." And he moves me so I'm laying on the couch and he is hovering over my body. "And I will take my time." Oh no.

"Solas, I don't know how long I have here." His frustration is clear on his face.

"Very well... I will have to make this quicker than I would like..." He says as he picks up the cup on the floor. "We may continue this when you come to my side." Oh yes please. "Be nice and remove your clothes?" He asks with a smirk and I oblige, becoming bare under him. He takes a moment to rub my skin from my neck to my hipbones, moving around my breasts, and my body is burning so much with desire that it feels like he is going to create sparks between us. Then I see the chocolate dripping on my chest, only for him to lick it all around, making me breathe with difficulty. "I see why you like this." Solas drops more on top of my nipples and soon his tongue is collecting the running liquid, only to completely take the nub into his mouth afterwards.

"Oh god..." His suction makes heat build into my belly and electricity run through my veins, I start breathing loudly and I close my eyes to completely lose myself in my other senses. At some point he stops sucking to lick down to my belly and I feel more chocolate dripping on my skin, followed by his tongue. Just like when I did it to him, it seems simply licking doesn't clean so he also sucks the skin, and it only makes me hotter, wetter. I want to rub against him, I want to feel his touch on my most intimate spot, I want to feel him in me. "Oh Solas please... you're making me crazy..." He chuckles and drops more chocolate down on my lower belly, so close to my mound I gasp in anticipation. Then I hear it, him placing the cup on the ground. When I open my eyes to look at him I find him positioning himself to take my legs onto his arms, and just as he does that he lowers his mouth to my folds. I throw my head back on the couch as his touch hits me so powerfully. "Oh... oh... yes..."

"Delicious." He says and then licks my nether lips again, only to suck them afterwards. Solas puts some pressure against my clit whenever his tongue goes there and it makes me squirm in delight. I don't think I could ever get tired of feeling him in my pussy, the way he moves his tongue, his lips... god... every movement is so perfect and I feel like my body is going to burst in flames.

"Solas I... I'm- Ah! God..." He continues the rhythm, he knows it will bring me to orgasm and I can feel the smile on his lips as he works on me. "Oh! Solas, Solas! Ah!" Then it comes, like the powerful waters of a dam that opened, my body is consumed by the powerful waves making me tremble only to lay without strength afterwards. "Oh god... you're amazing..." And then I feel his body moving over mine, and he keeps one leg in his arm. Soon I feel his hard shaft rubbing against my slick folds, but not pushing inside. It ignites my desire for him all over again, and I really wish he would just get in. But he has other plans, it seems.

He continues to slide on the folds as his lips comes down to kiss me. I take his tongue with hunger and suck it as he hums with passion. His other arm supports his weight beside me but I wish it was enveloping me, I wish I could feel him closer, to rub my body against his. My hands rub his arms, his shoulders, then his back, where I pull him towards me, but he doesn't move. Solas then stops rubbing his shaft to poke it against my entrance, making me gasp into the kiss. As he nibbles on my lower lip he pushes inside me and we both groan. "Oh yes." As he goes deeper inside he lets go of my leg, which I wrap around his butt. With his now free arm he moves to embrace me and I gladly pull closer to him as his arms wrap around my back. We kiss deeply as he slides in and out of me, causing both of us to breathe with difficulty, but we don't part our lips. I can't wait to do this with him while awake.

As it becomes more intense I also wrap my other leg around him, locking my ankles together and opening myself further for him. He goes deeper and our sounds in this small space echo in my ears to make me even more aroused. I'm really close, and by the way his body reacts I know he is too. "Bite me, Solas." I take the chance to speak when we part to breathe. He groans and then licks my jaw down to my neck, where he kisses, sucks and finally bites me, pushing me over the edge. It's always amazing to squeeze him inside me, and to listen to his sounds of pleasure as I do so. As he pushes harder inside me I feel him filling me and it makes extra joy run through my veins. "Oh god, Solas... I love you, I really do." I kiss his lips tenderly and he captures them again into a heated kiss.

"If only we could continue." He says as he sits up, bringing me with him. It's sad to feel him sliding out, but exciting to feel his seed dripping out of me. "But since you do not have much time I should tell you what you must do for the eluvian." He trades places with me, and now he is laying on the couch with me on top of him. My head is on his chest, and it's amazing to listen to his heartbeat as he speaks. "I already built the one on my side, and you must build the one on your side."

"How can I even do that without magic?"

"Leave the magic details to me, if you do it exactly as I tell you it should work. You will have to carve some runes into the wood framing the mirror." I wonder if I'll be able to remember this, I must remember.

"I hope I remember how to do it."

"I am sure you will. You know how to draw, you have a good memory, you will succeed." He kisses my forehead and smiles. "You want to come to me, I am sure that is encouragement enough to remember." I smile.

"It sure is."

"Then let me tell you before you awake." And he does. It's actually good that we're in a shop because he can draw what I need to carve on the notebook used by the people who work here. At some point he asks me about the tall tower and I tell him what I know of its history, and how this shop is one I really love visiting. I'm sure if I were to visit it again I would smile wickedly remembering what we did in my dream.

He also tells me that it should be safe for me to be in his world, and if by any reason it isn't, he already prepared a spell that should protect me. He is amazing, isn't he? It's sad to part, as always, but now I have a task, a very important one, and I must take care of it. And many things will need to be done in order for me to get this mirror crafted properly. There are also many preparations for my departure. I wonder if I can tell my parents what exactly I'm doing.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are, at the end! I thought I should post it as soon as I finished it, why wait, right?  
> I hope you like it. It was a very fun journey that taught me much, and it was even better because I had you along with me! Thank you everyone who commented and left kudos, your support meant much to me while I worked on this <3  
> So... to the chapter!

What does a person do when they are going to travel? They prepare. And since my traveling destination is quite complicated and pretty much final I had to prepare _very_ well. What does that mean? It means I quit my job and sold my car, with the money I bought every kind of book that could be useful about Earth and its technology and science, literature and history. Even about the Cosmos, after all if I'm going to another world might as well take with me what we have found about the Universe. They were books for information and for learning, from basics to the most complex level available. I also got clothes and shoes because I wasn't really expecting them to have something that would fit me right away and so they could also see aside from the books what my favourite kind of clothes are. Maybe they would like it too and add them to their wardrobe. I also got a new laptop and a solar charger for it, filled the hard drive with my favourite games, movies, pictures and instruction videos. I had a month to prepare all of this and make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. From all I knew I wouldn't have a second chance at this. At nights that I could meet with Solas we would have amazing sex and then he would instruct me further on the construction of the eluvian.

Building it was hard, and I didn't expect any less. It was also a bit tricky to find a good shop to buy the mirror and wood. I'm also not a carver so I had to experiment many times on pieces of wood so I could get the rune perfect when I carved the frame. No mistakes could be done or something completely unexpected could happen. From all I knew it could not work at all or kill me. Maybe send me to another place entirely? Scary. It **had** to be perfect.

 

When the day came I made sure to have my parents with me, and it took me hours to explain to them that the mirror in front of me wasn't simply a well designed mirror. They didn't believe me, of course, but I said everything I had to say anyway. I even told them I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them when the mirror shone, so if they had anything they had to tell me they should say before it happened. They didn't believe I was going away, so my father just went away to watch tv while my mother talked about all the things I had amassed in the past month. She pretty much thought I was crazy but indulged me in conversation. I told her many times that if she ever hoped to see me again, even though I doubt it would be possible, that she should **never** let any harm come to the mirror, because it was the only thing that could bring me back. Again, she looked at me as if I was a child all over again speaking about some amazing dream I had the night before.

I knew they would regret not believing me when I crossed the mirror, but there was nothing I could do but let them know how I really felt about them and about the life I was choosing for myself. I could only hope they would come to accept and move on with their lives. Despite the many things I've bought I still had some money left, so I made sure to deposit it in their bank account, they would find out later; the apartment also was now in my mother's name, also something that she would only find out after I was gone. My heart was aching with the thought of never seeing them again, but I knew that if I didn't do this I would regret forever and live a bitter life. My heart was on the other side of this mirror, and I had to go to him. Whatever different life awaited me there I would gladly find it and live it with him.

Checking the five large bags containing all my stuff, making sure they were all tied together and wouldn't fall when I pulled them with me, I listened to my mother say for the thousandth time how I was acting crazy. She even threatened taking me to a hospital if I didn't stop this nonsense. And then I started getting worried, because I couldn't be taken away. Solas was very clear when he said the amount of power necessary to activate the eluvian couldn't be used again in a very long time. I couldn't miss this. If she really tried taking me away I would have to push her out of the room and lock the door. Then she would definitely think me mad, but this is the most important thing for me right now, and I won't let anybody take it away from me.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait much. It was around the time I usually fall asleep when the mirror hummed, then there was a ripple at the same time my mother gasped. I had to wait until it was shining to pass through, and so I waited. "I got to go, mom. Be happy." Is all I said as I touched the shimmering surface, which shone brightly and my hand passed through. With a smile I stepped into the mirror, pulling my baggage with me and leaving everything else behind.

 

It felt suffocating, there was so much pressure in my ears along with a hot liquid dripping off them. I wouldn't be surprised if it was blood. For a few seconds I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I could barely breathe. The air apparently didn't have enough oxygen and I started wheezing. It was then I felt strong and warm arms around me. Arms that I immediately recognized: Solas. My spirit was happy, but my body was getting desperate. The air wasn't enough, but I could finally hear him, and see him. I couldn't understand his words though. It was another language entirely. He had a worried look on his face, and I still couldn't breathe well. It was then that I felt something very warm around my body. I guess it was his magic? It felt comforting and I calmed down, then everything faded to darkness.

 

I wake up in a very soft bed. So soft it feels like it's caressing my skin. And talking about skin, the only thing covering my body is a very thin dress, also very soft. I look around and the place is well lit, tall stone walls covered in beautiful tapestry. The large window shows me many trees outside, and it seems to be dusk. I wonder for how long I've slept. I can breathe perfectly now, and hear too. It's just strange that I feel lighter, I wonder if the gravity is different. I wonder where Solas is.

As I get off bed I notice I'm thinner, not much, but definitely thinner; my thighs used to be thicker. Have I slept so long that I lost weight? I need a mirror. Looking around I spot one on a wall not much farther from me. I walk there, feeling the cold stone floor under my feet, but I don't mind. When I look at my reflection I'm shocked. I'm definitely thinner, but that's not what shocks me; I'm not exactly myself anymore. I mean, it's my face, but a little more angular. My hair is also the same. I'm a bit taller too and my ears are **not** my ears. How did I become an elf? I really need to talk to Solas. Where _is_ he?

Walking towards the door I realize I can hear many things: people talking, music, birds singing, sounds of metal against some hard surface. I open the large wooden door to reveal a long corridor with many other doors on the right, the left wall has many windows. As I walk down the corridor I observe what's outside and I'm astounded by the beauty of it all. There are green mountains far away, many tall trees as far as I can see, and a very beautiful garden on the ground level. I wonder if I'm on the second floor? There are lights floating, things I never expected to ever see outside a fantasy movie or game. The smells are also very mixed, and I'm surprised I'm able to tell what they are. There are the sweet scent of flowers, something that reminds me of citrus, pine; then there's food, someone is roasting meat and corn.

I don't feel comfortable simply opening these other doors so I walk to the end of the corridor, where I find a staircase leading downstairs. When I get there I'm surprised once again by what I see. It's a large open room. There aren't walls, only pillars holding the place up. There are many large tables with only a few people sitting at them. Well, elves. They are all elves. I can see the garden to my right and many children seem to be playing near it. Nobody seems to have noticed my presence, and I don't see Solas anywhere. I'm starting to get worried. Where is he? "Come, I will lead you to him." I'm startled by the voice beside me, and even more when I see _what_ it came from. It's some sort of floating yellow energy, tall and slender. It's a bit unnerving to be looking at a form so alien and... transparent. At least it doesn't look like a skeleton as they do in game. "Don't worry, you get used to it."

"How..." I'm surprised by my voice. It's a bit different. I frown. What else has changed in me? "Can you read my mind?"

"No. I feel the energy you emit when you think strongly. You want to see Solas, and you are afraid of me."

"Well... not really afraid, just... surprised. You know where Solas is?" The spirit nods. "Then please take me to him."

I follow the spirit back upstairs, and it points to the door next to the room I awoke in. "Just go inside." Well... alright.

"Thank you." And I open the door, to find a room pretty much like mine. Solas is laying on a bed, and my heart skips a beat at the sight. It's **really** him. I'm **really** with him. I close the door as carefully as I can so I don't wake him up. It's really hard not to wake him up because I really want to hug and kiss him. But I should wait. I walk to the end of the bed and watch him as his chest rises and lowers. He isn't bald anymore; he has long mahogany hair framing his beautiful face now. Oh how I wish I could join him there.

Something calls my attention and I notice it's my luggage neatly sitting at a corner, still tied just the way I've left it. I take the chance to look at what else is here in his room, and I see some tapestries on the walls, many bookshelves and a desk full of papers. Some of the papers have designs that I got no idea what they could mean; so many symbols and numbers. I also don't understand the words, will I be able to talk to him when he wakes up?

The night has fallen completely now, and I notice many beautiful lights outside. I wonder where we are, if this used to be a place shown in one of the games. Not like it really matters, that is a time long gone. Perhaps even the people are gone now that the Veil is down. A part of me becomes sad at this thought, because I would've liked to meet with those people, but the most important one is right here with me. I turn to look at him on the bed and I see him moving; is he waking up? He opens his eyes slowly and I feel myself smiling. The moment his gaze falls on me he blinks three times. Incredulous much? I give him a large smile and walk towards the bed. He sits up while I climb beside him.

"You are awake!" He says with a smile. I take my hand to cup his cheek and he closes his eyes. God... I love this man.

"As are you!" And I can understand him! He pulls me close to him and I feel his warm body, so strong and yet so smooth against mine. My dress is too thin to stop my senses, and his clothes are also too thin it seems. His mouth finds mine and I hug him tight while he sucks my lips. It's different to kiss him with his hair falling at the sides of his face, but it's definitely his kiss, his mouth, his touch.

To better kiss him I end up straddling him, and I feel his arousal, which makes me wet. I thought this extreme desire was something limited to our dreams, but I'm glad it's not. God, how I waited for this moment. His lips and tongue are so demanding, his hands also don't stop running over my body, rubbing my skin wherever they go. I start moaning and he groans, pulling me impossibly closer. Soon his hands slide down to my thighs and pull my dress up. I shiver as his hands slide up my waist then rub against my breast. When the dress is stuck on my arms I let go of the embrace to be rid of the garment. Too bad I can't just will it away. Too bad too that he is also wearing clothes. "If only I could will them away." I say with annoyance clear on my voice and he chuckles, then pulls my lower lip carefully with his teeth.

"Indeed." His hands cup both my breasts, then squeeze them lightly. I can't help moaning. "It seems your sensitivity is not limited to your dreams."

"Or maybe it's because of these... changes."

"It had to be done. You wouldn't adapt to the world otherwise."

"Tell me about it later. I want you now." And for effect I rock my hips over his hard shaft, causing us both to gasp.

"You have no idea how much I longed for this day." I chuckle.

"I have an idea, yes." I say as I take my hands under his tunic to lift it up. He helps me and soon his chest is bare before me. I get off his lap so I can remove my soaked panties and I see him swiftly removing his trousers, freeing his lovely, hard and pulsing cock. My mouth waters at the sight. "God... you're even more beautiful here..." I swallow hard and take a deep breath. "Please let me suck you?" My body is burning and I look at him to see my words have definitely affected him.

"I have a better idea." He lays down and I must restrain myself not to jump him right now. It seems I'm feeling so much more intensely now. Is it because of the Fade? Emotions and all? "Come here and let me taste you while you do it." Oh god yes. I climb over him, and as soon as I'm in reach he grabs my thighs and I feel his lips on my folds. I don't waste any time either, grabbing his cock with my hand and taking my mouth to the head. "Your taste is more heady as well." He says after a lick that makes me shiver. "I love it."

"Oooh. Yeah? Good, because you know I'm always wet for you." I say then lick his shaft from the bottom to the head, feeling him getting bigger by the second. "I love your cock, Solas." Then I take it in my mouth again, enjoying how it fits so right against my tongue as I suck him. He pulses delightfully and the taste of his precum only makes me want him more. It's difficult to suck him while he sucks and licks me though. I often end up moaning and it seems the vibrations also give him pleasure. When he inserts two fingers in me I almost come, but it seems my moan was enough to make him spill inside my mouth first. And god... how I love his taste. I suck him harder, getting everything out of him, then I try my best to lick him clean while he still tries to get me insane with pleasure. It's not long before he does it, pushing against my clit while curling his fingers inside me. "Ah! Solas! I- Ah!" I hold tight onto his body, trembling on his skin as the waves of pleasure flow through my veins and muscles. My whole body is tingling as I rub myself on him.

"You are a delight." He says while helping me move so I'm laying beside him and facing him. He cups my cheek and pulls me closer to a kiss. "I want to spend days inside of you. Do you want to?"

"Oh god." His words make my clit throb all over again. "Yes, please." I chuckle. "I can't wait to have you filling me."

"Then let me prepare the spell so we don't have any babies interrupting us in the following years." He says with a smirk but I don't really know what to think. Well, I definitely don't want to be pregnant any time soon.

"Am I immortal like you now?" I ask before he starts on his casting.

"You are." Oh my. He then moves his hands and I feel strange. Is this how it feels to be targeted by a spell? "Done. Now I can fill you as much as you want me to." He says as he moves over my body, hands and legs on both sides of me. He looks at me with such intensity that it doesn't even compare to my dreams.

"Then fill me until I can't take it anymore." He licks his lips and I'm mesmerized by his tongue. I end up licking my lips too, only to let out a sigh. Next thing I know he has his mouth on mine, and we're kissing desperately as our hands rub our bodies. He moves over me to place one of his legs between my thighs and I can't help rubbing against it. His mouth leaves mine to travel down to my neck, where he licks, sucks and bites me. "Oh Solas." One of his hands find my butt and squeezes it, making my breathing louder. As I rub myself against his leg he continues his slow torture, but now his other hand finds my breast, sending a jolt through my veins. I cry out. "Oh god, Solas you're..." I'm panting. "You're torturing me." He groans and pushes his thigh against my clit, making me gasp. "Ah!" I run my nails on his back and he hisses, then bites my neck again, only to rake his teeth on the skin and suck it afterwards. I'm burning, I'm melting. My vein is on fire and my pussy is aching for him. "Please, Solas, enter me." His hand on my butt travels down to my thigh, then squeeze it again.

"You're so soft, so hot..." He says before sucking my neck again. His hand on my breast squeezes my nipple as his hand on my thigh teases going closer to my folds. "So wet..." Then I feel his fingers sliding inside me again. I arch my back, making me rub against his body and getting his finger deeper inside me.

"Oh yes, yes." He starts moving his fingers and his palm pressures against my clit. His mouth travels towards my breast while he licks my skin and the trail of saliva makes me shiver with the cold against my hot skin. When his mouth envelops the tiny nub and sucks I cry out again. He groans and starts moving his fingers just like he used to in my dreams, the way he knows will make me feel the best pleasure. "Oh Solas... yes, like that. Oh god. Please don't stop. Ah!" I can feel him hard against my thigh and I can't wait to have him inside me. Just remembering how he used to feel in my dreams increase my pleasure so much I come. "Oh! Solas! Ah!"

His mouth leaves my breast to kiss my lips. I mewl into the kiss while I come down from the orgasm and soon I'm sucking his tongue with desire once again. "I love the way you call my name. It is even more perfect here."

"Solas." I say with a smile. Then I touch his shaft, feeling it so hard. He hisses and I smirk. "Fuck me."

"No." I'm surprised and he smiles. "I will make love to you. We can fuck later."

"Oh I can get behind that." He smirks.

"You can stay right where you are." And then his hand lifts my thigh, which I rub against his while he moves his hips to position himself right at my entrance. He teases me with the head of his cock and I close my eyes. "You are so wet it's difficult not to slip inside."

"And why would you not want to?"

"So I can see your expression." I snicker. Smug. He positions himself right at the entrance and stops. I can hear his breathing is laboured, this is just as much a torture for him as it is for me. I open my mouth as my desire increases and he pushes further just a little, making us both gasp. "So tight. Tell me if it hurts."

"I guess my body didn't change in the waking after all."

"It probably did, but you have been asleep for three years during your transition." What? That makes me open my eyes to look at him.

"A talk for another time, heart." Oh, vhenan. Oh god. It sounds so much more beautiful now. Wait... I understood that as if it was english. His lips on mine take my mind from my thoughts. Right, a thought for another time. His tongue dancing with mine gets me back in the mood quickly. I'm burning for him and I can't wait to have him inside me, sliding and throbbing at my walls.

"Solas... I want to feel you. Please." And then he pushes further inside, stretching me. It doesn't hurt, it's only a little uncomfortable. "Ooh... hmmmm yes... keep going..." And as he pushes deeper and my body gets used to having him inside it turns to powerful pleasure. I hug him tighter, pushing my nails against him and making him hiss. He moves a little and I moan. "Oh yes. So good, Solas." He starts sliding in and out slowly and I begin to lose myself in the pleasure again. His hot body against mine, holding me so close and loving me, his mouth on my ear while he breathes loudly, it all makes me so hot. "You fit so well, oh god. Oh Solas... so good."

"You are so warm, your pulse around me tells me how much you love this."

"I do, I love your cock inside me, it's so perfect." He sucks my ear then.

"Is that all you love?" He asks while one of his hands grab at my breast. I imagined doing this while awake would be better, but I could never have imagined how much.

"Ah! Oh you know... oh god... I... Oh Solas... I love **you**. All of you."

"Good." He's so breathless, his sounds between words make me so hot, I'm so close. "Because I also love all of you." His lips go down to my neck and he starts sucking me and biting me. I don't even know where we are anymore, I can only feel his body against mine and the way he fills me so completely, so right.

"Solas, I- Oh god... I'm... Ah!"

"Come for me, my heart. Let me feel you squeezing me, trembling under me." His words are enough to have the dam opening and I'm carried by the waves, so much more powerful than in a dream, so intense, so overwhelming.

"Oh Solas! I, I! Ah!" I hold onto his body as if I would lose myself if I don't. His movements prolong my pleasure and then I feel him reaching his climax too. The way he grows to spill inside me, the way his seed fills me, I love it. "Oh yes!" He lays his head on my breasts while he goes through his orgasm and I just hold him tighter, then when he recovers I grab his face to kiss him. God I love him so much.

"I love you." He says when we part. "I am happy you are here with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say with a smile as I idly caress his back. He's laying over me, and it's nice that I don't mind his weight. He is also still inside me, hot and half-hard. I guess we can still continue. Can we really do it for days? That'd be... amazing.

 

Turns out we can. I guess the Orlesians weren't so far off when calling the elves rabbits. We didn't even stop to eat until the second day. I couldn't get enough of him, and it seems he couldn't have enough of me either. The sheets were completely damp in just a couple of hours. His room also has a bathtub, so at some point we stopped for a bath, but not without having some more sex in there too. I'm sure he would get me pregnant without the spell. And I honestly hope nobody has heard us, but I really doubt it the way we are so loud. I mean, there were kids downstairs for gods sake, that's not the kind of thing kids should listen to. When we finally stopped I can't say I was completely satiated either, but I was tired.

We go downstairs to eat with the others and he tells me he had wards in his room so nobody really heard anything. That's a relief. I notice people respect him, but don't treat him as a lord or a king. I imagine he'll tell me about the state of the world when we can properly stop to have that talk. He tells me he hasn't touched the things I brought with me, and I tell him I can't wait to show him. He is definitely interested in everything I've brought, and I imagine we'll be going through them for a long time. I can't even imagine what will become of Thedas once he learns of everything in those bags and starts practicing what he learns. The food is really good, and he tells me it should be since the person who cooks loves his job. His people only works in what they're good at, in what they feel joy in doing. There is a place for everyone.

When we go back to his room, which is now our room, he tells me about my change: The moment I came out from the eluvian the pressure in the air was killing me. He then cast a spell to freeze me, similar to going into Uthenera, and after I was safely at my room he started the ritual that would change me. I had to become a part of this world to survive, and he suspected it would happen, he had already made preparations if it was the case, so I didn't suffer. It took me three years to adapt and change into one of his people. He would always go to my side and watch me, sad that I was so close yet unable to even talk to him since I couldn't dream.

As he mentions talking I remember to ask him how I'm able to speak elvhen, and he tells me it's another part of the ritual. As I became one of his people, my mind also learned its language. But I tell him I can't understand the papers on the table, and he tells me it's because I haven't learned how to read. Just like a child can learn to speak but never read if not properly taught. I suppose it makes sense, I don't understand magic after all. But I guess I will, since now I'm immortal and I'll be forever with him.

"I want you to be my mate, my partner, my wife." He says after he is done explaining. It surprises me. "Do you?"

"Of course I do, Solas! Would I even have risked coming here if I didn't want to be forever with you?" He chuckles.

"No, I suppose not." He caress my cheek. "But I had to ask."

"Well, I do want to be your mate, your partner, your wife."

"Then we shall bond." He pulls me to a kiss, a soft and loving kiss.

"And how do we do that?" I ask after we part.

"We make love while a spell connects us both. I will be part of you, you will be part of me, not only in body but also in spirit." I hug him tight.

"Then bond we shall." And I kiss him, taking him to the bed, from where we don't come out of for many more days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story. For those of you who arrive after I'm done, I also thank you for stopping by and reading, and I'll be very happy if you think I deserve a kudos for it! And I'll definitely love your comments too, so don't be afraid to leave one :)  
> If you liked this story and would like to know my other fics, [check them out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/works).  
> I also set up an e-mail if you want to chat: crystal.grace.fics@gmail.com


End file.
